The Betrayal
by Lala-Pll-Time
Summary: After Spencer kidnapped Malcom, causing Aria to break up with Ezra. And Hanna and Emily think Aria has no right to be mad at Spencer, Aria joins the A-team for revenge but what Aria doesn't know is that Spencer truly is Sorry, but Spencers, Aria biggest target and won't stop until shes taken her down. Can Spencer convince Aria she didn't mean to hurt her before its to late?
1. You hurt me, I hurt you

Hey so I have this new story idea! First off I would just like to point out that Aria (on the show) never gets effected by stuff!

I mean she got trapped in a box and almost thrown off a train but like an hour later she's fine!? AND when Spencer kidnapped Malcom causing her and Ezra to break up she forgave Spencer so quickly!

I just don't get that! So if I owned PLL (which I don't) I would do it something like this…..

Aria gets mad at Spencer for kidnapping Malcom and when Hanna and Emily take Spencers side…. Aria wants revenge so she joins the A TEAM! I hope you enjoy REVIEW

ARIAS POV

I was so angry! I couldn't believe that Spencer, my best friend could so easily hurt me like this! I was driving away from Ezra's apartment, we just broke up. It was over. My one true love and me are done for good this time! "All because of Spencer", I muttered to myself. It was all because of my friend, the one person I felt like I could tell anything to! The other half of team Sparia! It was her fault my life was ruined! I drove faster and faster not wanting to go home. I thought about going to Spencers, so I can yell at her, so I can tell her how much I hate her. But I could't I didn't want to see Spencer I just wanted to drive far, far away and maybe get wasted so I don't have to feel all the hurt, the pain, the betrayal.

SPENCERS POV

I was ashamed of my self. I kidnapped my best friends, boyfriends, son. I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about how much Aria must hate me right now. She'd get over it though, she had to. I thought. Aria was strong and yeah, she really loved Ezra but she'd get through it, she always got through tough times. But I knew she just broke up with him tonight and she would probably be pretty upset for at least a week. I was hoping she would come to me, she'd probably yell at me, tell me she hates me but then she would end up crying, and falling into my arms then she'd forgive me and fall asleep in my arms and I would know she's safe. But she didn't come, at least not yet. I was almost sure she would come here, where else would she go? I picked up my phone from the night stand and dialled Aria's number. I waited as it rang about 12 times. It went to voice mail after that. I started getting worried. What if Aria did something stupid. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the reason Aria, h-hurt herself. I tried calling one more time but still no answer. Then I herd my doorbell ring! "Aria"? I said as I quickly got up off my bed and went to answer the door.

HANNAS POV

Me and Emily were on our way to Spencers. After Aria told us she was breaking up Ezra we were pretty sure Aria would come straight to Spencer and be angry. We ran up Spencers porch and rang the doorbell. "She'll answer right?" Emily asked me nervously. But before I could answer Emily, Spencer flew open the door. "Hey" I said walking past Spencer and looking for a sign of Aria with Emily following. Spencer closed the door and started pacing across the room. "Aria never came, did she?" Emily asked looking sadly in Spencers direction. "No." Spencer sighed. "Its all my fault she continued." "Spence, its not your fault. If Aria wants to be mad at you for protecting us then thats her problem." I reassured Spencer.

ARIAS POV

Spencer had called me twice. But I didn't answer. There was no way I wanted to listen to her pathetic apologies! I didn't want her to get the satisfactory of me forgiving her. I wanted Spencer to be worried about me, I wanted her to be panicked and more then anything I wanted Spencer Hastings to feel hurt, and betrayed. I wanted her to understand that what she had done to me wasn't forgivable! She had joined the A team just because Mona told her Toby was dead! She had ruined my relationship with my one true love because it was an A task. Spencer was dead to me. I ran my fingers through my hair once I entered the small bar somewhere in Philidelphia. It had been raining and I was wet and cold. I just wanted to drink so thats what I did. I sat at the bar stool downing another shot. I was on my seventh shot and I knew if I kept drinking I could probably kill myself. But at this point I really didn't care. My vision was already getting blurry and I couldn't think straight but then Mona walked through the door smiling in my direction.

EMILYS POV

"Spence its not your fault, if Aria wants to be mad at you for protecting us, then thats her problem" Hanna told Spencer. I wasn't exactly sure if I agreed with Hanna on this one. I mean yes, If Aria hurt herself for something like this that would be pretty stupid but what Spencer did to her was cruel, but Spencer was just protecting us in the end. Aria just had to take one for the team. Its not like she took one for the team very often, if ever. Maybe Hanna is right on this one, maybe Im on Spencers side for this one.

SPENCERS POV

"Spence, its not your fault, if Aria wants to be mad at you for protecting us then thats her problem"Hanna had said to me. Was Hanna right? I thought about it for a moment. Of course she was wrong! Thats terrible logic, Aria has every right to hate me and yes I protected my friends but I still hurt Aria and took away Ezra from her. I didn't agree with Hanna. "Han," I said. "Aria has every right to hate me. I broke up Aria and Ezra" I told Hanna. Hanna sighed. "Spence," Emily joined in the conversation. "If Aria does do something its not your fault its just her being stupid and crazy she has no reason to be that mad at you, she just took one for the team." Emily told me without looking into my eyes once. "Took one for the team?" I asked shocked. "Since when is giving up the one person you love, the one person that means everything to you, taking one for the team?" I told Emily angrily.

ARIAS POV

"Hey Aria," Mona slid down in a stool next to me. I glared at her. "What do you want?" I scowled at her. Mona's fake happy smile disspeared a bit as she began looking more serious. "I want to give you what you want" Mona said looking dead serious now. "And what do I want?" I questioned playing along with what I thought was another one of Mona's games. "Take a look" Mona said as she slid me her phone. "The team just recorded this" she said and a video played. I saw my so called friends all gathered in Spencers living room, I saw that panicked face on Spencer. And a small smile crept on my face. Then I herd Hanna say this, "Spence, Its not your fault, if Aria wants to be mad at you thats her problem." I was shocked, I never would think Hanna would be agaist me. The video then skipped ahead not letting me see Spencer's replied and went to Emily saying this, "If Aria does do something its not your fault its just her being stupid and crazy, she has no reason to be that mad at you, she just took one for the team." And with that the video that was taken from outside of Spencers window ended. "Looks like nun of your friends care about you Aria." Mona smirked. "Why'd you show me that." I said not wanting to have to put up with Mona, I just wanted to cry and burn pictures of my friends. "Because Aria," she began. "I want to give you chance to get revenge". "Revenge?" I perked up at the sound of that word. "What kind of revenge?" I asked. "Aria Montgomery how would you like to join the A team, and make those bitches lives a living hell" Mona said. I sat there in a bit of shock. And didn't answer for a while but then a thought crept into my mine, a thought of me being the cause of Spencer, Hanna and Emilys pain. The thought of instead of being targeted by A…I get to be A. Spencer might have joined to protect us but I wanna join to ruin my friends. "Mona Vanderwaal" I said, "Im in."

OKAY HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 1 ;) I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this one but I thinks its going to be good….PLUS I used quotation marks! I know a bunch of you think my grammar and spelling is bad but I double read this one just to make sure it made sense. :) REVIEW PLEASE! CHAPTER 2 SOON


	2. I hope your ok

Hey Hey :) Ok so I got some good responses …. and I would just like to point out that I don't think Emily and Hanna would have taken Spencer's side so quickly but I needed a reason for Aria to hate them, which Is why I did it like that ;) ok well heres chapter 2…REVIEW

ARIAS POV

Mona drove me to the middle of no where. What are we doing here? I asked. I was still very drunk from the seven shots I had just taken at the bar but, Mona gave me some coffee which seems to be helping. I brought you to the RV Mona said simply. You mean the A lair Rv? I asked. Yup! Mona told me as she began walking through the woods, Hey, wait! I called after her running into the woods to follow. Come on! Mona shouted back and after walking for about 5 minutes through a forest, There was the RV. I stopped and looked up at it. I grinned just a bit, finally I will know all of A's secrets and all of my friends secrets. You coming? Mona smiled at me. I followed her up to the RV. And walked inside.

SPENCERS POV

Emily and Hanna had decided to sleep over. I didn't really want them too. We got into a pretty big fight but just agreed to dis agree. They wanted to sleep over incase Aria did come. But I don't understand why, for some reason they didn't think I did anything wrong, Which I did. I regret hurting Aria. She's my best friend and I know that she would never join the A-team and betray me like i had betrayed her. Spence… are you still awake, Hanna mumbled to me. I snapped out of my thoughts. Yes I simply said. Your still mad? Hanna asked sadly. a little I answered . But Spence we just took your side. why are you mad? Hanna asked and sat up. Its like you guys don't even care if Aria gets hurt I spat. Hanna frowned. Of course we care! We love Aria, we were just saying you shouldn't fell so bad. she told me. She's right Spence, Emily mumbled still with her eyes closed. We'll talk about it tommorw I lied and went back to lie down. Night. Hanna said. Good night. I sighed

ARIAS POV

Wow! I smiled as I walked into the A liar. I looked around seeing pictures of all of us and Alison, I saw the doll house, Spencer had told us about and a table filled with Alison stuff and a blond wig. I saw a rack of Black hoodies and black gloves. There was a rocking chair in the middle, which Mona was sitting in, watching me look at all the A stuff. Mona then stood and grabbed a hoodie, here. she said and gave the hoodie to me. Try it on she said. I did as I was told, and admired myself in the hoodie. Mona smirked and walked over to a shelf with 4 pictures on it, one of, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and me. Aria, welcome to the team she said as she pushed my picture off the shelf causing the frame to break.

EZRAS POV (are you happy I'm adding some Ezra? Let me know!)

I sighed and sat on my couch trying to watch a movie but was really thinking about Aria. She had just broken up with me. I knew it was for the best, I had Malcom and Maggie now. I couldn't continue my relationship with Aria, as much as I wanted too. But I knew it was going to be hard, seeing her everyday at school and running into her at our favourite bookstore and at the take out place, I wasn't sure if I could handle it. Maybe I should leave RoseWood? I thought to myself. But would that just make things worse? I couldn't just pack my life up and move because I broke up with my girlfriend. But she was so much more then my girlfriend she was everything to me. I pulled out my phone and let my thumb hover over Aria's name, it was midnight and she was probably sleeping, But I dialled her number anyway, I waited as it rang but no answer. I frowned and put my phone away, It was for the best.

SPENCERS POV

I yawned as I woke up from a terrible sleep. All night I just kept thinking about Aria and was hoping she was ok. I noticed Hanna and Emily had already gotten up and I walked down the stairs to see them cooking breakfast. Hey, Spence! Emily cheerfully greeted me. Hey, I said a bit confused. Im making pancakes Hanna said happily. Guys, whats going on? I asked Emily sighed. Well, Aria never came and we knew you would be upset so were going to cheer you up she said. I sighed. Guys, its fine, Aria probably just went home and didn't want to talk to anyone. I said trying to convince myself more then Emily and Hanna. I hope so. Hanna said sadly and sat down with a plate of pancakes. Should we go over there Emily asked. I checked the time, it was 10:00am, Aria should be awake. Yeah, I think we should I said. What, if she's still mad? Hanna asked. Thats a chance we gotta take we have to make sure she's ok. I said and sent a quick text to Aria: Hey Ar, me, han, and em are on our way over. I hope your ok :( There sent it I said to my self.

ARIAS POV

Ughh I moaned as I woke up with a killer headache, where am I? I asked myself and looked around. Oh yeah, the A liar. I had fallen asleep here. Morning Sunshine Mona greeted me and passed me a mug of coffee. I sighed and took the coffee. So you reddy for your first task. She asked. I didn't remember last night perfectly but I did remember watching that video of Hanna and Emily. Yes I said to Mona waiting for her to tell me what I had to do. But then My phone went off as I read a text from Spencer. Shit! I mumbled. What? Mona asked. The girls are on there way over to my house, I gotta get there. I told her. Here, she said and tossed me the keys to her car. Um, how are you going to get out of here I asked. I'll get someone to pick me up. Now go and after you get rid of them come on my house with my car Mona smiled. Umm, Ok thanks I said, and ran out of the RV.

OK THERES CHAPTER 2 :D what do you guys think, more Ezra? or should I forget about Ezra? Let me know please! REVIEW!


	3. The motorcycle accident

Hey Everybody! So guys, you didn't review much :( If you want the chapters up quick you gotta review please! Well I got one review and it said. more Ezra, so there will be some Ezra in this chapter! Thanks for reading :) REVIEW PLEASE ;)

ARIAS POV

I parked Mona's car down the street a bit so my friends wouldn't see me in it and began running to my house. I got there and noticed that my friends weren't there yet. Thank god I sighed to myself and quickly but quietly went inside my house and up to my room to wait for them. I sat on my bed, and began thinking, how was I supposed to act? I mean, I totally just screwed over my friends and joined the A-team, I can't face them yet! I started panicking. There is no way I can talk to them right now! I have to get out of here before they come. I kinda got panic attacks alot and I knew that if I talked to Spencer, Hanna and Emily right now I would totally break down. Then I herd knocking at the front door. "Shit!" I said to myself but I quickly ran to Mikes room and climbed out the window. I used to do that all the time to sneak off to Ezra's. I jumped to the ground and ran back down the street to meet Mona and avoid my friends at all costs! But I guess I should text Spencer back so she's not suspicious.

SPENCERS POV

We walked to Aria's porch and knocked on the front door a few times. "She's not answering" Emily stated and knocked again. Hey, Spence, did she ever answer your text? Hanna asked me. I looked done at my phone, "No" I mumbled but just then my phone buzzed and I got a text from Aria. I smiled and read it.

Aria: Im not home.

I frowned at her simple, short response and texted back.

Spencer: Where are you? Are you ok?

Aria: Im, fine.

Spencer: Where are you?

I waited for her respond, knowing she probably didn't wanted to tell me and finally after what fell like forever she texted back.

Aria: Im not telling.

I frowned once again, and turned to Hanna and Emily who were looking at me, waiting for me to tell them what Aria is saying. "She said she's not telling me where she is' I told them. Emily came over to hug me followed by Hanna. I sighed and replied to Aria.

Spencer: Im really sorry, Aria.

After that I waited for a while for a respond but never got one. Me, Hanna and Emily went back to my house.

ARIAS POV

I glared at the text Spencer had sent me. 'She thinks sorry fixes everything" I said to myself angrily. Well it doesn't! I hate them so much! All 3 of them! I can't wait to ruin all their lives! I smiled at that thought. I pulled up Mona's drive way and parked the car and walked up to the porch. I knocked a couple times and Mona anwnserd the door with a smile. "Hey" she greeted. "HI" I angrily greeted and let myself in. "How were the girls?" She asked. "I never talked to them" I admitted. "I had a feeling you would chicken out" Mona smirked. I sighed. "Whatever, Whats my A task?" I asked frustrated. "Well, when Spencer joined the team, she hurt you, to prove she was serious about the team. So for you to prove your on the team, your going to hurt Spencer." Mona told me. "Perefect" I smiled.

EZRAS POV

I miss her so much. I sighed as I took a seat next to my son Malcom. "Daddy, wheres Aria?" Malcom asked me. I sighed once again. I still wasn't sure what I was going to tell my son about Aria. "She's not going to be around that much, anymore." I told him with a sad smile. "Why?" he asked. I thought about that one for a minute. "Well, she's going to be very busy for a while" I told my son. "Im going to miss playing trains with her" Malcom frowned. I let out a small sad laugh. "Yah, me too buddy" I said. And Malcom went back to watching Tv. Im, going to really miss her. I mumbled to myself so Malcom couldn't hear me.

SPENCERS POV

"Herd from her at all?" Hanna looked up from her magazine and asked me. Its been about 3 hours since Aria had texted me. "No" I sighed. "Don't worry, Spence, she'll come around." Emily smiled at me. "I hope" I said sadly. I checked my phone once more just incase. Yup nothing from Aria. "Hey, where have your parents been all day?" Hanna asked me. "I don't know, I guess they left early this morning" I told my friends. Then my phone started ringing. "Is it Aria?" Emily perked up. "No its Toby" I told them and walked away so they couldn't here my conversation with Toby. "Hey," I said when I answered my phone. "Hey Spencer, wanna come over and watch movies tonight?" Toby asked me. I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone and I really wanted to go over but I wanted to wait for Aria as well. "Please" Toby asked. I sighed. "Ok" I told him. "Great! I'll come and pick you up" he said. "No, wait, Han and Em are here so let me get rid of them and then I will drive over" I told Toby. "Ok, see you soon" he said. "See you soon" I smiled and hung up the phone. I walked back into my room to tell Hanna and Emily, I had to go.

ARIAS POV

"So, what do you want me do?" I asked Mona. "Well she, messed with your relationship, so your going to mess with yours, Its kinda a win, win, cause I need payback on Toby for quitting the team! Mona told me. "Who else is on the team?" I asked curisouly. "All in good time Aria" Mona said. I sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to do to Spencer and Toby?" I asked. Mona smiled. "Were going to get Spencer to break up with" "Um. How? I asked confused. "Your going to make sure Toby keeps getting hurt and every time he does, you'll text Spencer and threaten her to break up with him or he'll die" Mona said simply. "Hm, thats, actually pretty good" I smiled. "I know right" Mona said and got up handing me a bunch of tools. "Umm, what are these?" I asked. "Your going to use these to mess up his motorcycle" Mona told me.

SPENCERS POV

I had gotten rid of Hanna and Emily and was going to go over to Tobys when I realized, Melissa had taken my car this afternoon. I sighed, I knew I shouldn't have let Melissa take my car. I called Toby, "Hey Spence" Toby greeted me. "Hey, so Melissa actually has my car…so can you pick me up" I asked. Toby let out a small laugh. "Of course, I'm just getting out of the shower and then I'll hope on my motorcycle" Toby told me. "Thanks" I said. "Bye" Toby said. and we hung up. I sat down on my couch and waited for Toby.

ARIAS POV

This was very risky considering Toby could walk out like any minute but I was currently on Toby's drive away trying to take apart some part of his motorcycle. Ugh! Why do I know nothing about bikes! I growled at myself. I found some big important looking piece near the breaks and took that out, I was going to tamper with it more but I herd the front door being un locked. "Oh, crap!" I said and quickly darted into the near by bushes. I watched as Toby put on his helmet and hoped on the bike. I tried not to cough at the smoke coming out. He then drove away and I sighed in relief. "Thank God, he didn't see me" I said to myself and got out from the bushes. I looked down the road to wear Toby was riding off. "Ugh I hope, I messed up the bike enough"

TOBYS POV

I was riding to Spencer's house when I felt something off with my motorcycles breaks. I tried stopping them but couldn't! I kept trying, and trying to press the breaks but they wouldn't work! A car came speeding down the corner and I crashed right into it! I herd people screaming and cars honking but then everything went black.

SPENCERS POV

Toby still wasn't here, its been like 30 minutes I sighed and turned on the Tv. The news was on, I was about to change it when I so there had been a motorcycle accident just a few streets away and then I saw Toby's bike lying in the road. Oh, No! I shouted and ran outside. Ugh, I had to get to the hospital but I had no car! I called Emily. "Hey, Spencer, aren't you with Toby?" Emily asked. "Em! Toby was in an accident and I don't have a car! Can you drive me to the hospital?" "Oh, my god! Yah of course! Im on my way!" Emily said and then hung up.

ARIA POV

I was walking back home when I got a text from Spencer, I sighed but read it. Hey, I know your still mad, but Toby just got in a motorcycle accident, I really need you. Were at the hospital.

Wow she thinks that I would come and confront her after she got rid of my boyfriend! We, no! Im, not! And I'm going to get rid of her boyfriend too! I pulled out an old phone, Mona had gave me and told me it was the A phone. I clicked on Spencer's number that was already on the phone and typed a Text, Break up with him, or he keeps getting hurt -A

HEY GUYS :) so this was a long chapter right? I KNOW THERE WANS'NT MUCH EZRA BUT…..Aria and Ezra will talk to each other in next chapter…I THINK….well there was a little bit of spoby and there should be more spoby in next chapter as well. AND, eventually there will be some Haleb and maybe Paily as well…..hopfully…..anyway REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. I still love you

HEYYY! Are you happy? Another chapter already? You should be happy, cause I didn't want to post another chapter until all you reviewed…..but I couldn't help writing this and once it was finished, I wasn't not going to post it ;) so your welcome! REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL READ YOUR STORIES

SPENCERS POV

I've been waiting in the hospital waiting room for what felt like forever. Emily has been waiting with me, along with Hanna and Caleb. I could see Hanna beginning drifting to sleep and Emily playing with her phone obviously getting board. I felt bad that my friends had to wait here with me but I really did need there support, and I knew that no matter what I said they wouldn't leave any way. There was one person I wish would be here though, Aria. She never even texted back and I knew she wasn't coming. I sighed and checked my phone again, nothing from Aria. I was beginning to feel guilty, she must really hate me. "Spencer Hastings?" I herd a nurse call out. "Yes?" I said as I walked up to her. She sighed. "Well, Toby, has broken both his legs and a part of his spine, but after a small back surgrey and a couple of casts, he will be fine." She told me. I felt tears coming on. "When can he have visitors?" I asked sadly. "Probaly, Tommorow" The nurse told me. "Ok, thank you" I mumbled and walked back to my friends. "What'd she say?" Emily asked. "Um, he has two broken legs and a broken spine and he- he's going to need surgery" I chocked out. "Oh, Spence, I'm sorry" Emily told me and stood up to give me a hug. "Thanks" I simply said.

ARIAS POV

"How am I supposed to act around her knowing I almost killed her boyfriend!" I shouted out to Mona. "Aria, relax, you have to learn to keep your cool! Your going to act the same as you always do, your going to be sad about your break up and your going to be extra sad around Spencer, ok?" Mona told me. "Ok, I can do this, tomorrow at school, I will be normal, but sad" . I said mostly to myself. Mona smiled, "good" she said. I thanked Mona and left, driving back to my house, I had a long school day ahead of me. I still wasn't sure if I could pull this off but I was willing to do anything.

SPENCERS POV

Today is a new day, Monday. Today , I will finally get to see Aria. I smiled at that thought but quickly frowned again. She probably hates me. I mumbled. I also have this A text to deal with, A wanted me to break up with Toby, but there is no way I can break up with him. A is just bluffing I told myself. I grabbed my backpack and my way to the front door, Melissa walked in right before I walked out. "Hey, thanks for letting me use your car" she said. I couldn't help but think this is partly Melissas fault because if she never took my car Toby would have never came to get me. "Whatever" I told her and walked out.

I parked my car in the parking lot and walked into the school. I rushed down the hallway to Aria's locker, where Hanna and Emily were already waiting. "Have you seen her yet?" I asked. "Nope" Hanna respond. I sighed. "Maybe she isn't coming today" Emily said. I pulled out my phone and clicked on Aria's name. I sent her a text.

Spencer: Hey, are you coming to school today?

I was a bit surprised to get a reply.

Aria: Yah, I'm coming, just late

"She said she's coming" I told Hanna and Emily and showed them the text. "Ok, good." Hanna smiled. Maybe Aria wasn't so mad anymore, I smiled at that thought.

EZRAS POV

I needed to talk to Aria before school, there was no way I would be able to teach her after everything that happened. So I called her, and she came, and now here we sit on my couch. "What do you want Ezra?" Aria asked after she put her phone back in her pocket from texting. "Aria, I can't teach a class with you in it, and I think we both no that." I said. "Then drop out" she simply said. "I can't drop out! Theres no other jobs!" I told her. "Well, I'm not transferring classes" She said sternly. "Please, Aria" I begged her. "No! I need this class, and you know that!" She told me angrily. "This isn't going to work" I told her once more. "Well, I'm ok with it" she said. "How? is this ok with you, isn't it going to be hard having me as your teacher!" I questiond. "No, Ezra" she told me quietly. "Why, not? Its hard for me" I said. "Well, I guess our breakup didn't hurt as much for me" she said very slowly. I didn't answer, that last sentence hurt to much. "Good bye, Ezra" Aria said and got up and walked out the door.

ARIAS POV

I ran out of Ezra's apartment building. Tears streaming down my face. I had just competly lied to Ezra, of course our breakup hurt, but I can't tell him and I can't transfer classes. Maybe, Mona was right, maybe this lying thing really would be easy. I just told a huge lie, to Ezra and if I could do that I'm sure I could lie to , Spencer, Emily and Hanna. I drove away fast to the school and parked my car. I pulled out my makeup and fixed it up as best I could. I really hope my friends didn't notice. They were probably waiting for me and I really didn't want to face them right now but I have no other choice, and I have to find out what time Spencer is visiting Toby so I make sure I don't go at the same time for my next A mission.

SPENCERS POV

I waited un patitenly by Aria's locker with Hanna and Emily its been about 15 minutes since she texted me and now finally we saw her coming down the hall. Aria stopped in front of her locker. "Hey" she simply said. "Hey!" I said happily and hugged her. I could feel her tense up when I hugged her but I didn't care. I pulled away and she opened her locker without a word. "How are you?" Emily asked. "Fine" Aria said pulling out her chemistry book. "You look like crap" Hanna pointed out nicely. Aria glared at her "Thanks, that helps so much" she said sarcastily. I also glared at Hanna for her rude comment that Aria was in no mood to hear. Aria had all her books in her hand and turned to face us. "Well, see you at lunch" she said and began walking away. "Wait!" I said and cought up to her. "What?" she asked. "Aren't we going to talk about….what happened?" I asked confused. Aria didn't answer right away before she finaly did say something. "Its fine Spence, lets skip all the stupid apology crap and say I forgive you. ok?" She said. I frowned. "But Aria I really am sorry, and" She cut me off. "Save it Spence" she said before walking away but before I could turn around she came back. "Sorry about Toby" Aria said. I sighed. "Thanks" I said. Aria gave me a small sad smile and went back in the direction of her chemistry class.

EZRAS POV

I sat at my desk, waiting for al the students to come in and take there seats. Including Aria. Spencer was first of course and she just sat at her desk awkwardly. Some more students piled in and just before the bell rang, Aria came in. We looked at each other briefly before she took her seats. The class felt like it went on forever, we just went over notes from the reading assiment and finally when class was over I was able to say this, "Miss, Montgomery could you please stay after class? Its about your test" I smiled in her direction and she just glared back at me. The rest of the class left and I saw, Spencer, Hanna and Emily share a look before they to left the class. "Ezra! You can't keep doing this" Aria shouted at me. "Yes, I know but I need to talk to you" I said calmly. "What!" she said. "Aria, do you really feel nothing, from our breakup?" I asked. "Ezra" she started. "Of course it hurts, but I need to move on. Because we can't be together." "Why?" I asked desperately. "Because!" she shouted back quickly. "Aria, I will always love you" I told her. "Im always going to love you too, but you have a child, and that child has a mom and I'm just not part of your life anymore, Ezra." She said sadly. "But we can make it work somehow" I tried reasoning with her. "Its over, Goodbye Ezra for good this time" she said and walked out of the classroom. "I love you so much" I whisperd to myself.

ARIAS POV

Of course, I wanted to be back with Ezra, but I couldn't. He would just be put in danger all the time. I might be part of the A team now but I'm not A and I don't call the shots and if A still wants to hurt him, they will. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to my friends. "Hey! what was all that about?" Hanna questioned. "What?" I asked, playing dumb. "Ummm, Ezra!" Emily said. "He wanted to talk" Is said. "About?" Hanna wanted me to contuine. "Do, you guys have to know everything about my life?" I said angrily. Emily frowned and Hanna sighed. Spencer was quite. "Fine" Hanna gave up. "Hey, Spence, are you going to visit Toby after school? Emily asked Spencer. perfect, I though, Emily going to get the information out of Spencer for me. "Yah, Im going to go around 4" Spencer said. I smiled slightly without anyone seeing it. Well, if Spencer was going around 4, then I'll go in the evening and I won't run into her, I though. I still wasn't sure, exactly what Mona wanted met to do, but Spencer hasn't said anything about the A text so she obvislouly doesn't care. Yet.

SPENCERS POV

School was finally over and it was weird. I could defaniltly tell Aria hates me still, and I have no idea how I'm supposed to fix things with her, and now she's having conversations with Ezra and not telling us about them. I'll have to deal with Aria drama later though cause I was on my way to see Toby. With all this stuff going on, I haven't had much time think about the A text I got. I wasn't even sure if I should tell me friends. I mean I don't want to add another thing that we all have to worry about. I pulled up to the hospital and parked my car. I got out and walked into the hospital, a place then I have walked into to many times. I asked for Toby Cavanaugh. I walked down the hall until I found his room and walked in. "Spence!" Toby smiled as he saw me. "Hey" I greeted him and sat down in the chair next to his bed. He looked pretty bad and in a lot of pain. "I've missed you" He said. "I've missed you too, are you ok?" I asked. "Well, I've been better" Toby said looking down at both his legs in a cast. "Im sorry" I said sadly. "Its not your fault Spence." He told me. "It, kinda is, If I drove to your house instead then you would have never gotten into that accident." I said. "Spencer, my breaks weren't working, I would have gotten into accident next time I was on my bike anyway, and it could have been a lot worse." Toby told me. "Your breaks weren't working?" I asked. "Yah, it looked liked a part of breaks fell off or something" Toby told me. It was A. I thought. Should I tell Toby? He had a right to know and he needs to be careful now that A might be going after him. "Spence, whats wrong?" Toby questioned. "Toby, I think A did this to you" I said

HEY ok so theres Chapter 4! I hope you liked it, I added a bit of Ezria and Spoby ;) And there will be more story line for Hanna and Emily soon! I promise…But it kinda just focus on Aria and Spencer FOR NOW…..so anyway PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Poison Cookies

Hey! So, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story at all. Im totally just coming up with stuff on the spot. So hopefully you like…..Anyway, heres Chapter 5! oh and by the way if you like Sparia, stories a friend of mine "Everything Sparia" is new in the fan fiction world and she's writing ALL Sparia. She has only started 1 story for now, but she is going to write much more! And she will write any Sparia story you want, just PM her an idea! So please check her out! thanks ;)

* * *

**TOBYS POV**

Spencer just left. We had a long conversation about how A is coming after me and wants Spencer to break up with me. I knew something like this was going to happen, after Mona found out I was just on the team to protect the girls she was pretty upset at me. I figured she would try to hurt me but now she's messing with Spencer too, and I have to stop her, unfortunately I can't to anything from a hospital bed. My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door and in came Aria. "Oh, hey Aria" I said a bit surprised to see her. Spencer told me that Aria was pretty mad after her breakup with Ezra, so why would she come visit me? "Hi, Toby, is Spencer still here?" She asked. "No, she just left" I answered. "Aw, well I wanted to give you these well she was here,but…" Aria started and passed me a tin. "What are these?" I asked her. "Oh, well me and Emily made you cookies! But Emily had to go to a swim meeting, so its just me delivering them" She smiled at me. "Oh, Thanks" I said and opened the tin to find cookies. "Well, get better soon" Aria beamed and headed for the door. "Thanks again" I called after her. Hm. That was a little weird but I guess it made sense if Emily wanted to make me cookies, and it also made sense for Aria to help. I sighed and took a bite out of a cookie. "Mmm, these are really good" I mumbled in-between bites.

**ARIAS POV**

I smiled as I left the hospital and got into Mona's car. "Did you do it?" She asked. "Yes, its done, now drive before someone we know comes" I told her and she began driving away from the hospital. "Just to be clear, there not going to kill him, right?" I asked Mona after she started driving me back to my house. "I don't think so, they will just make him sick" Mona told me. "What if someone else eats one." I asked. "Well, it won't be as bad for them as it will be for Toby, considering he's in the hospital recovering but Aria you need to learn that sometimes other people are just collateral damage." Mona told me sternly. I sighed. "Yah, I know." I told her. "Good" she smiled. We eventually got to my house and she parked on the road a couple house away from mine, so no one would see that I was with Mona. "Tomorrow" she said. "Tomorrow" I echoed and got out of the car and began walking to my house. I entered the front and door and began trudging up to stairs before I herd yelling coming from the hall. "Its still my house!" My mom yelled to my dad. "No, its not! and you just can't come, un invited!" He yelled back. "I needed some of my things, and I'm not going to wait until you come home to get them!" She yelled and headed for the front door. "Hey, mom. Hey, dad" I called out and continued up the stairs. "Aria!, were you here that whole time?" My dad asked a bit embarrassed. "Well, not the whole thing, but enough." I answered and walked into my room. "Great! see what you've done!" I herd my mom yelling followed by a door slamming. I was used to them fighting, and I kinda liked it. Because the more they fought the less time they would spend invading my life. Which made it very easy to sneak out. My phone buzzed and i saw it was Hanna.

**Hanna:** Hey, wanna come over and study, with me, Em, and Spence?

I thought about that. Did I want to come over and study? I sighed and answered Hanna.

**Aria:** Sure, be over in 10

**HANNAS POV**

"Oh my gosh, guys, she's actually coming!" I squealed to Spencer and Emily. "Wow, really, even with Spencer here. Emily asked, "Hey!" Spencer defended her self to Emily. "Em is right, she does kinda hate you, doesn't she?" I asked Spencer. Spencer sighed. "Im, not sure" She answered. "How can you be not sure if someone hates you?" I asked confused. "Well, she seemed mad at school, but she also seemed fine… so I'm not sure. Ok?" Spencer said frustrated. "Fine" I said and opened and text book. "I guess we'll fine out when she comes over." Emily the doorbell rang. "Be right back" I said and went to get Aria.

**SPENCERS POV**

Hanna got up and left to go get Aria. I was really hoping she wasn't mad at me. At school she didn't really want to talk about it and she had a conversation with Ezra that she didn't tell any of us about. Maybe her and Ezra would get back together and she wouldn't be mad at me anymore I thought. But then again, Aria would never risk Ezra and his Son ever again. Even if I wasn't A anymore, someone is and they might still hurt Ezra. Hanna and Aria then walked in the door. "Hey" Aria greeted and sat down opening her back pack. Emily was the first to talk. "Hey, how are you?" She asked. "Im, fine" Aria answered. I sighed. "Are you really fine" I asked her. "Yah, of course, me and Ezra talked and I got closure" She said. "So, when you and Ezra talked, nothing happened?" Hanna asked. "No, Han, nothing happened. Me and Ezra are done. For good" She said and looked over in my direction as she said "For good" but then quickly looked back to her text book.

**TOBYS POV**

My stomach has been killing me all day. I have no idea why, I haven't eaten anything but one cookie. "UGH" I moaned out in pain. I felt like my stomach was trying to kill me! It was the worst feeling ever. i got a flash of nausea and the next thing I knew I was throwing up. Moments after I threw up, a nurse came in. "Oh no" She said. "Why, am I throwing up?" I asked wondering if they gave me medicine when I was sleeping. "Im, not sure, what have you eaten today?" She asked. "Just one of those cookies, a friend brought me" I told her. She went over to the cookies and picked them up. Another nurse came in. "Hey, could you figure out what, are in these" The first nurse asked the other nurse. "Of course" The second nurse said and took the tin. I felt another sharp pain in my stomach and threw up again.

**MONAS POV**

"Good work" Red coat smiled at me. "Thank you" I said to her. "Getting Aria to join us, was the best thing you have ever done for this team." She said to me. I nodded knowing she had much more to say. "But, she is a risk. She might hate her friends now but she will forgive eventually, we need to make sure that doesn't happened, we need to make sure she keeps hating them." Red Coat said "What do we do?" I asked her. "We, need to find more dirt, we need to find there darkest secrets and maybe make a few up along the way. We need to make Aria so mad she will want to kill, her friends." She smiled. "Kill them?" I asked. "Yes, Mona, We need those little liars dead! All of them!" She shouted at me. "Killing them wasn't part of the plan" I said shocked at what I was hearing. "The plan changed, its a whole new game now" Red Coat said devilishly. "What, do I do for now?" I asked. "Keep getting Aria to hurt Toby, for now. I have big plans for afterward" She said and walked away out of the RV and with that she was gone.

**SPENCERS POV**

I decided to go over to Aria's house before school, I really wanted to talk to her, i knew she didn't want to talk but we had to talk about whats been happening. I knocked on the door. Minutes later Aria answered. "Oh, hey, Spence" She greeted and me and stepped aside letting me in. "Hey, um, can we talk?" I asked. "Yah, sure, lets go upstairs" She said and began leading the way up the stairs. I sat down on her bed and she sat at her desk doing her makeup. "Whats up?" She asked. I sighed. "I know you don't want to, but we need to talk about what happened." I told her. "No, Spence, we don't have to" She told me. "Aria, listen, Im, truly so sorry for what I did, It was wrong and shellfish, I shouldn't have hurt your relationship for my own." I said. Aria smiled sadly at me and sighed. "I know your sorry Spence, and its fine, I understand why you did it." She said to me. I smiled back. "So, are we friends again?" I asked. "Of course" She said and I stood up to give her a hug that she actually returned this time.

**MONAS POV**

So, any secrets? I asked Aria while we sat at in the RV. School just finished and Aria has been comig over to spill any dirt the girls might have. "No, not really" Aria shrugged. "Nothing?" I asked. "Nope" she answered. Ok ,something was definitely not right. I thought. "Whats going on" I asked. "What do you mean?" She asked me. "Um, you don't seem mad at the girls anymore" I told her. She sighed. "I still want to be on the A team and everything, its just Spencer apologized this morning and it seemed pretty real" She started. Oh, no I thought. This was exactly what Red Coat was talking about, Aria would forgive the girls and eventually turn on the team and do what Spencer did. Unless I could convince the girls hate her. "You can't believe everything they tell you!" I told her. "Think about it, Aria, Spencer saved Toby over you and Ezra! Who says she wouldn't do it again!" I tried telling her. "Yah, i guess your right….but she's not going to be in another situations where she'll have to save me inside of Toby. Aria said. Thats what I have to do! I thought as the idea popped in my mind. I have to make Spencer choose Toby over Aria and that will show Aria that Spencer will always chose love over her friends. But I'm going to need Red Coat's help on this one.

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! what did you think? Good chapter? Im sorry if my chapters are kinda short but i try to update very often so I hope that makes up for it! Anyway, sorry there was no Spoby or Ezria in this chapter but don't worry, its all in good time ;) P.s don't forget to check out "Everything Sparia" an author that writes all Sparia and is a friend of mine:) REVIEW PLEASE


	6. The Cookie Mystery

Hey, hey! So I really don't know how long this story is going to be. I have an idea that will make the story shorter and an idea that will make the story longer….what do you think? Should it be long or short? Anyway REVIEW and enjoy chapter 6 :)

P.s: do you like all the POV changes? or is it too much?

P.s.s: Detracted Wilden isn't dead in my story, but don't worry, he won't have too much to do with the story.

* * *

**MONAS POV**

"I told you this was going to happen!" Red Coat screamed. "I know, I know, but we can convince there still not with her and she's still hurting Toby anyway" I pleaded to Red Coat. "Whats your idea?" she asked me. "If we show her that Spencer will always choose Toby over her and then she will do what we need her too" I told her. "Fine, I know what we can do" She said simply. "What?" I asked. Red Coat sighed. "I've been watching Toby." She said. "And…" I said waiting for her to continue. "He thinks A poison him somehow, so we have to make sure he thinks its Aria and then he'll tell Spencer and Spencer will have to choose a side." Red Coat smiled. "But, Spencer might find out that Aria really is A!" I said. "It won't matter, I already told you my plan, there all going to die anyway." Red Coat said and walked away from again but before she left she said, "I'll clue Toby in, just keep working with Aria." and with that she was gone.

**TOBYS POV**

I was in so much pain. My stomach had been killing me all day and I have no idea why. When the nurse came back she said that there had been medicine in the cookies that reacted badly with the medicine they were giving me. I found that strange that Aria and Emily some how got medicine in the cookies but figured it was some freak accident. The doctors also said I would be in the hospital much longer now. And that really pissed me off. Just then my phone inputted my thoughts. I reached over and saw a text from a blocked number.** Just how much do you know about your own friends? Freak accident or Poison cookies? -A** I looked at my phone confused. Was A trying to tell me that the cookies were _meant_ to hurt me? It couldn't have been Aria and Emily, they would never do that to me. I decided to call Emily and get her to talk to me. "Hey, Em." I said into my phone. "Oh, hey Toby, whats up?" She said. "Would you mind coming and visiting me, I want to talk to you." I told her. "Yah, sure be there in like 15 minutes" She said. "Ok, see you then, bye" I said. "Bye" She said. and I hung up.

**EMILYS POV**

I just hung up the phone with Toby. I wonder what he wanted to talk about? I guess I'll find out. I grabbed my coat and started to drive. After a quick drive I pulled up into the hospital parking lot and climbed out of the car. I walked up to the front desk and asked for Toby. "Excuse me, What room is Toby Cavanaugh in?" I asked to the lady at the desk. She looked up from a book at me. Then she typed a few things in a computer and looked back to me. "214" She answered simply. "Thank you" I said and began walking down the long hallway until I reached the door that said 214 on it. "Hey Em" Toby perked up as soon as I walked in. "Hey" I greeted him. "So, I need to ask you about something" he said. "What is it?" I asked and sat down to the chair next to him. "Well, you know those cookies you and Aria made me?" He asked. "Wait. what cookies?" I asked very confused. "You know, the cookies, that Aria dropped off a couple of days ago" he said. "Toby, I have no idea what your talking about. I never knew Aria brought you cookies" I said to him. "What! But that doesn't make any sense, she brought me cookies and said you and her made them for me but you were at a swim meeting so she drooped them off!" Toby said getting a bit angry. "Well, i don't know why she lied. But she did." I told Toby now very confused at what Aria was up too. "Wait, Em, thats not even the whole story, the cookies made me sick and Im going to need to stay at the hospital for longer then I needed to before and A sent me this! He said and passes me his phone. I just stared at the phone in disbelief into a thought hit me. "Toby maybe Aria did this to get back at Spencer for what she did to her and Ezras relationship and A saw it as a good chance to freak you out" I reassured Toby. "Or she is A" Toby spat. "Whoa, You think Aria is A?" I asked shocked. "Maybe! She's mad at Spencer and I and Spencer know how easy it is to get influenced to join" Toby said a bit guiltily. "Hey, Toby, you know we forgave you and Spencer for joining right? I told Toby. "Yah, but as Aria?" Toby asked me looking into my eyes. I sighed. "Ok, let me talk to her and Spencer about this" I said. "Let me talk to Spencer" Toby pleaded. "Ok, but don't jump to conclusions until we talk to Aria. Her and Aria finally started to get back to normal." I told Toby sternly. "Ok, ok, I'm just going to tell her what happen." Toby said. "Ok good, I will get back to about what Aria says." I said and got up to leave and find Aria.

**SPENCERS POV**

Ugh, Im coming! I yelled out as I closed my text book and headed for my front door. I was in the middle of studying when someone started knocking on my door like a crazy person. "Oh hey Em, why were you banging on my door?" I asked as Emily came storming into my house. "Spencer, we need to talk about Aria" she said. "Um, ok, whats up with Aria?" I asked confused. "Listen to the whole story and don't interrupt into I'm done, ok?" Emily said. "Ok," I said and sat down on my couch. Emily sighed. "Ok, well, Aria brought Toby cookies, and said that me and her made them for him but I never made cookies for Toby with her. Then the cookies made Toby sick and he has to stay in the hospital even longer. So then A texted him saying something about, you don't know who your real friends are, freak accident or poison cookies? So now Toby thinks Aria is A! But she could have just wanted revenge on you or A could have made her do this." Emily said in a rush. I just sat on the couch, thinking about everything Emily had just told me. "Well, Spence?" I herd Emily ask. "First, is Toby ok?" I asked. "Yes, he's going to be fine, But Spence listen, Toby wanted to tell you all this first, but I had to tell you first because I know he's going to try and convince you that Aria is A. and we both know that can't be true." Emily said. "We, need to talk to Aria" Was all I able to say. "Yah, I know, I already tried calling her before I came over but she never answered." Emily told me. "Lets go over to her house" I said and grabbed my coat and me and Emily left my house.

**ARIAS POV**

"Hey, Aria" Mona greeted me as I walked into the A RV. "Hi" I greeted and took a seat. "Aria, I think its time you get to know another A team member" She told me. "Really?" I perked up very curious to see who else is A. "Yes, you've earned it" Mona smirked. I sat un patently waiting for Mona to get on with it. The next thing I knew Jason Dilaurentis walked in. "Jason!" I gasped. "Hey, Montgomery" He smiled at me. "Why are you part of this?" I asked. "We all have our reasons" He said and sat down next to me. "Ok, now that you two are both here, I have a job for you." Mona said. "What?" I asked. "Well, the Toby plan, is on hold for awhile, the boss has other plans." Mona said looking to Jason when she said "boss" that made me very suspicious. "Go, on" Jason said. "Were going to kill Detractive Wilden" Mona said.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Where is she" I shouted as me and Emily rang Aria's doorbell multiple times. "I don't know, she's still not answering her cell" Emily said as she started to put away her phone. "Wait, call Hanna, see if she knows anything" I told Emily stopping her form putting away her phone. "Ok" Emily agreed. "Come here" I told Emily and started walking to where Mikes window was on the side of the house. "What are you doing?" Emily asked me with her phone still to her ear waiting for Hanna to pick up. "Theres steps on the tree, we can get in through here." I told Emily. "Wait were going to break into her house!" Emily shouted. "Shhh, and yes." I hussed Emily. "Hanna didn't answer." Emily said. "Do, you think, there together?" I asked. "I don't" Emily started to say but stop when she got a text. "Its from Hanna" Emily said. "What did she say?" I asked. "On a date with Caleb, call you later." Emily said and sighed. "Well, we know her and Aria aren't together." I said and started climbing up the tree. "I still can't believe were breaking into her house!" Emily said. "We, need to know if she's here!" I told her and got to Mikes window and climbed in. Emily did the same and I pulled her into the window. "Now what?" She asked. "Lets go check her room" I said and started walking. We entered Aria's room and started calling out her name. "Aria! are you home!" Emily shouted. I sighed. "I don't think she's here." Then I looked over to her desk to see a pill bottle on her desk with a note attached to it. "Em, look!" I said and went over to the bottle. **You know what to do. -A.** I read what the note said. The label was ripped off the bottle so we couldn't see what the pills were but there was only 2 or 3 left. "Oh, my god" Emily said and read the note for herself. "What does this mean" She asked me. "I think A blackmailed her to poison the cookies and give them to Toby" I sighed. "Spence, she would never do that" Emily tried telling me. "Yah, she would't any other day, but the day after I break her and Ezra up, I do think she would do it" I told Emily. Emily looked down. "You don't think she's A, do you?" Emily said slowly. I thought about that for a minute. "No, I don't think she would do that to us, after my one mistake. I just think A knew how angry she was at me and got her to poison Toby just to make it hurt more." I said. "Its ok Spence, Tobys going to be ok, and now you and Aria and ,mend your friendship back together, that is if you don't hate her." Emily said. "No, I don't hate her" I sighed. "But we still need to find her" I continued. "Yah, we realy do." Emily said. Just then we herd glass shattering. "What was that!" I said. "Come on!" Emily said as we ran down the stairs. "Oh, my god!" Emily shouted. As a blond haired wearing a red coat ran out the front door. "Lets follow her!" I yelled and ran after her out the door but she was gone nowhere to be seen. "That was Red Coat!" Emily said as she ran up to me. "Yah, I know" I said in shock.

**MONAS POV**

"Kill, Detective Wilden! Why?" Aria asked. "Because he's in our way!" I told her. "Im, in" Jason shrugged. "Aria?" I asked waiting for her to agree to this. Before she could answer my phone rang. "Ugh, one sec" I said and went to answer it. "Its me" Red Coat said on the other line. "Oh, Hi, Im telling Aria and Jason about our latest plan now." I told her. "Ok, good, but listen, Spencer and Emily found out about Aria poisoning Tobys cookies, I got them out of her house before they could fine the rest of her A stuff." Red Coat told me. "What! Well, know they know she's working with us" I whisper yelled. "No, they think she was blackmailed to do it, so tell Aria to confess of being blackmailed and make sure she's convincing." She said. "Ok" was all I said before Red Coat hung up on me. I walked back into the room, "Aria" I said. "Yah" She answered. "Spencer and Emily know you poisoned Toby" I said. "What! Oh no! There going to hate me!" She panicked. "No! Listen they think that A blackmailed you to do it, so just tell them A made you and your really sorry and everything will be ok." I told her. "Ok, are you sure?" She asked. "Yes, but your going to have to lay low for awhile so let me and Jason handle Wilden." I told her. Jason smirked from across the room. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing, so when are we killing the idiot" Jason said avoiding my question. I sighed. "Two days from now he will be coming back from whatever work he had to do in New York, so we go to apartment and _take_ care of it." I told him. "Ok, works for me" He said.

**ARIAS POV**

Ok, I could do this. I told myself as I walked into school. I had to tell my friends about A blackmailing me and I was reddy to make it my most convincing performance ever. "Aria!" I herd my name being called by Spencer. "Hey, I said and walked up to her and the other girls in the courtyard. "We, need to talk" Emily said. "Ok" I said and took a seat. Spencer took a deep breath. "Did, you give Toby poison cookies" She came right out with it. Here goes nothing I thought to myself. I started fake cry. "Um, I-I I did." I stuttered out. "Hey, stop crying, just tell me why, was it A? Spencer said moving over to sit next to me. "Y-yes, A told m-me to do it, or-or A would hurt someone c-close to me, and I-I was so mad at y-you that I just did i-it." I sobbed out. Spencer moved over even closer to me and put her arms around me. "Hey, its ok, I'm not mad at you, ok? I understand." Spencer told me. "Yah, we all understand" Emily joined in and hugged me as well followed by Hanna. "Yah, don't be upset" Hanna said. "You don't hate me?" I chocked out. "Of course not" Spencer said. "Thanks guys, I gotta g fix my makeup." I said and stood heading for the bathroom. I was in the bathroom for about a minute before Mona came in. "How'd it go?" She asked. "_Great_" I smiled at her.

* * *

OK, well theres chapter 6! I know, no Ezria and Spoby again :( but its coming! And detractive Wilden will not really have a part in my story I just needed someone that the A team wanted to kill. (you will see why soon) not much Hanna in this chapter….sorry Hanna fans :( there will be more Hanna soon, I did some Emily though so I hope you liked that. What do you think about Jason being on the A team? It will all make sense soon! I promise! AND are you wondering who Red Coat is? If I'm being 100% honest I'm actually still deciding between 2 people….so I don't even know. haha well I hoped you liked this chapter ;) Chapter 7 soon!


	7. Detective No More

Hey guys :) So chapter 7 is here! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I figured out who I'm going to make Red Coat be…. So you will find out soon enough :) ENJOY AND REVIEW

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**

"Hey, Toby, how are you doing?" I asked Toby as I walked into his hospital room. Toby sighed "I've been better" He replied. I sat down in the chair next to him. "So Emily told you" He asked. "Yah, Emily told me everything" I told him. "I wanted to tell you" He said and frowned. "Yah, Emily told me that too, but we had to find Aria and she couldn't wait for you to tell me, sorry." I told him. "Well, did you find Aria?" He asked. "Well, we talked to her at school, and A blackmailed her to hurt you and she was still mad at me so she did it, but she feels really bad now" I reassured Toby. "And you believe her?" He asked. "Well, of course, she's my best friend" I said. "Spencer, theres no way she would forgive you that fast, she has to be A!" Toby said. "Wait, you think she's A! still?" I said in a bit shocked. "Um, of course, its kinda obviously!" He said. "Toby, Aria may be mad but she would never do that to us!" I spat. "You did it to them!" Toby countered. "That-that was different! I was protecting my friends!" I told him. Toby sighed. "I don't want to start a fight, but Spencer, face the facts" he said. "What facts! She was blackmailed to hurt you, end of story!" I said to him. "Or she's A!" Toby shouted. "Just forget it, Toby!" I shouted and left the hospital room. "Wait Spencer!" I herd Toby calling out but I was already gone.

**MONAS POV**

"Why isn't Aria here?" Jason asked me as he sat down in my bedroom. "She doesn't need to be involved in everything we, does she?" I smirked. "No, I guess she doesn't. So whats this about?" He asked me. "Wilden" Was all I said. "I still don't understand why killing him is so important" He said "You'll fine out when you need too" I answered him. Jason sighed. "Fine, we better get going" He said and began walking out the door with a gun in his pocket. "You know the plan, shoot and run" I said and we left, making our way for Detective Wilden's house.

**ARIAS POV**

I was suppose to be focusing on studying with, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. But I was distracted, we all were. I couldn't stop thinking about what Mona and Jason were doing right now, _killing_ a person. Spencer was distracted because of the conversation her and Toby had. I was a bit shocked actually. Toby thinks I'm A and Spencer didn't believe him. Which I am A, so Spencer not believing Toby is pretty stupid of her but still, I was surprised that she believes me over Toby. "Hey, whats the answer for number 6?" I herd Hanna ask out loud. No one answered. "Um, hello? Number 6!" Hanna said loudly. Spencer sighed and went over to help Hanna. Just then my phone buzzed and I checked to see a text from Jason, Mona bailed last second! I need your help, get to Wildens now! -Jason "Umm, Guys I gotta go" I said putting my books in my bag. "Is everything ok?" Spencer asked. "Yah, its just my dad, he wants me home. See you tomorrow" I told them and left on my way to do you knows what.

**JASONS POV**

I was really pissed off. Mona got a call from the boss and now I had to do this with Aria. I wasn't exactly over Aria and her working with me, Mona and Red Coat, was just making it harder to get over her. I knew she and Mr. Fitz were together and I knew they broke up. So, maybe I will get my chance with her? "Hey, wheres Mona?" Aria asked me as she ran up to Wildens apartment building where I was waiting for her. "Red needed her" I answered simply. "Red Coat?" She asked. "Yah" was all I said. "Who is she?" She asked me slowly. I looked over at her with a sad smile on my face. "Not yet" Was all I was able to tell her. She sighed but accepted that as an answer. For now. "Im, not killing him" Aria said sternly. "I know, just stand guard and I will take care of it."I said pulling a gun out of my black hoodie. "Isn't that Hanna's dad's gun?" She asked. "Yup" I replied. "Wait, you can't use that gun, the police will trace it back to Hanna's family!" She said no longer whispering. "Shh!" I hushed. "Listen, your either with us or not! If you care so much about your friends then you should leave this team before your in to deep" I told her. "Ok. ok, I'm in, I swear" She said. "Good" I said. "Jason?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "Why, are you apart of this, do you blame us for what happened to Ali?" Aria asked slowly. "Aria, I don't blame you, trust me, I know you guys didn't kill her, but theres a reason I need to be part of this, and you will figure everything out eventually." I told her. She sighed. "Fine, where do you want me to wait?" She asked. "Ok, come here" I said and we began walking up to the apartment. We stopped at the front door. "Stand here, ring the doorbell if you see someone coming and then run, after you here 2 gunshots run and I will meet you at my truck down there" I told her pointing out in the distance. "Ok" was all she said. And I pulled out a key that Mona had somehow stolen and pushed it in the door.

**ARIAS POV**

Jason quickly and quietly crept into the apartment and I stood in front of the door looking around to make sure I didn't see anyone. I was thinking about everything Jason told me, Who could Red Coat be? Why was Jason apart of the A team? And why was killing Wilden so important? I had to get to the bottom of all of this. I had to know. I was still mad at my friends and I told myself that I didn't care about what happen to them, But I could tell I still care, a bit. But I didn't want to care! They hurt me! And the only way for me to get to the bottom of all of this is to hurt them back. So thats exactly what I'm going to do, I have to stop caring, I'm either with or against them and I choose being against my friends. I took another look around the apartment and didn't see anyone. Thank goodness, I though. If I did see someone I don't know what I would do. But just then I saw car lights in the distance. "Shit!" I said aloud. I was about to ring the doorbell to signal Jason that someone was coming but then I herd a gunshot, followed by another one. The car sped up at the sound of the gunshot and I ran as fast as I could, I thought about running to Jasons truck and waiting for him, but then I saw who was in the car. It was Ezra. There was no way I could risk him seeing me. "Sorry, Jason your on your own" I mumbled and ran to my own car and quickly sped away.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Hey, do you think that text was really from her dad?" I asked Hanna and Emily as we sat in Hanna's living room watching Tv. "I don't know probably" Emily said. "You haven't stopped thinking about that all night have you?" Hanna asked still flipping through the Tv channels. "Well, No" I said honestly. "Spencer, its been like hours since she left. You need to relax" Hanna told me. "Yah, Maybe you should just relax for once in your life" Emily laughed. I sighed. "Fine" I surrendered to my friends. "Um, guys, look!" Hanna said as she pointed to the Tv. The news was on and there was a picture of Detective Wilden on the screen and then a women spoke. _"The Detective had just arrived home from a business trip when someone entered his house and shot him twice. There are no signs of anyone near the property but the police are looking for any clues they can find. Darren Wilden was rushed to the hospital by a man that had seemed to be driving by when the event accrued, Ezra Fitz a local high school teacher at RoseWood High. Detective Wilden is currently at the hospital but it doesn't look good. The town of RoseWood may have just lost another member._ "Oh my god" Hanna breathed out. "He's going to die" Emily said in shock. "And Ezra was there" I said. "Wait, if Ezra was there you don't think Aria was" Hanna began to say but she was cut off by all of our cell phones buzzing. We read the text together,** Motorcycle Accidents, Poison Cookies, and Murders. Whats next? All is not what in seems in the town of Rosewood. Watch your backs. -A**

* * *

HEY GUYS! So I know this chapter was a little bit on the shorter side :( And again no Ezria :( And I'm sorry Spoby fans, for the Spencer/Toby fight :( But they will talk soon because Toby is getting out of the hospital soon! AND Did Ezra see Jason or Aria at the crime scence? Hmm…. ALSO the girls are getting closer to the truth… well your just going to have to wait and see what happens… OH one more thing, sorry Jaria fans but I don't think Jason and Aria are going to be together in my story. In fact Jason might be a little mad that Aria left him….well chapter 8 soon


	8. Quitting Jobs and Fake Relationships

**Hey :) So I'm trying to decide how long this story should be? Do you guys really like it? Cause if you do then I can totally try to make it long. AND I need to know how many EZRIA fans I got reading this. So let me know in the REVIEWS if your an Ezria fan please. anyway ENJOY CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**ARIAS POV**

The girls were getting really nervous. A sent them that text and now they think A is getting serious and is going to hurt us _badly._ Wilden is dead. Which I guess Is a good thing, but now theres an investigation going on and I don't know if they will trace it back to me or Jason. I haven't spoken to Jason since. I've been avoiding him, I have a feeling he's angry at me. Really angry. I sighed and took my seat class. School has been impossible lately. On top of A stuff and trying to keep my cool around, Spencer, Hanna and Emily, I can't focus in school. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out silently thanking whoever texted me for the distraction. It was Ezra. "Crap" I whispered.

**Ezra:** We need to talk

**Aria:** about?

**Ezra**: last night…

**Aria:** you mean, Wilden?

**Ezra:** yes

**Aria:** why….did you see something?

**Ezra:** Aria, stop playing dumb, you saw what I saw…considering you were there.

"Oh crap, crap crap!" I mumbled to myself. Ezra could not have seen me! I got out of there so quickly! I can't deal with this on top of everything else. I had to talk to Jason. I had to see what he thinks about this. I raised my hand in class. "Yes Miss, Montgomery?" The teacher said. "I don't feel well, could I please go to the nurse?" I lied. The teacher sighed. "I suppose" She said and handed me a slip and I left the class. I didn't go to the nurse though. I ran out of the school and to my car. I pulled out my phone once again to dial Jason's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello" He said. "Hey, its Aria, we need to talk." I told him. "I know, come over?" He asked. "Ok, I'll be tree in like 10 minutes" I said and started my car. "What about school?" He asked. "Ditched" I replied simply. "Aria you-" he began saying but I cut him off. "See you soon" I said before hanging up and driving to Jasons.

**JASONS POV**

Aria was on her way over. I definitely needed to talk to her about last night. We have to get our stories straight about what to tell the police. But mostly I want to talk to her about her leaving me last night, I was pretty pissed off for that. I then herd a knock at the door and I got up from my place on the couch to let Aria in. "Hey" I greeted her as I opened the door and she walked in. "Hi" She said. "So, listen" I began saying but once again got cut off by her. "I know your probably mad and we need to figure out what to tell the police and stuff but we got bigger problems right now" She said with a bit of panic in her voice. I was confused. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "Last night, I left because the person in the car that I saw was Ezra and…he saw me" Aria told me slowly. "He saw you!" I shouted. "Yah, he texted me wanting to talk when I was in class and he said he knew I was there." She said. "Did he see me?" I asked. Aria hit me on the arm. "Ow! What was that for!" I asked. "Really? All you care about is if he saw you? What are we going to do about him seeing ME?" She asked angrily. I sighed. "You have to talk to him" I told her. "What! I can't talk to him!" She said. "Aria, he's going to want to talk and you should talk to him soon so he doesn't find you suspicious. You can say you were meeting someone there and when you herd the gun you ran" I told her simply. "Do you really think that will work?" She asked me hopeful. "Well, I'm sure it will be hard to lie to him…but you been lying for more then a week now. Im sure you can do it" I said. She sighed. "Well, ok. I will think of something good to tell him, but for now what's our story to the police?" She asked. I thought about that for a moment. "Ok, if they question us and they saw us there we will say we were meeting each other because were_ madly_ in love-I got cut of by her slapping my arm again. "Madly in love?" She questioned. I smirked. "Fine, because we didn't want anyone else to know we were meeting because your friends don't like me, and we herd a gun and we ran before we saw anything." I told her my new story. "Ok, thats good enough" She said. "I personally think the first one is more believable" I told her. "How is it more believable?" She said not really as a question but I answered anyway. "Think about it, two people meeting in secret is one thing, but if we were meeting in secret because were secretly together…it would be more believable" I told her simply. She looked at me and after a while answered me. "You actually right" She said. "I know" I smiled. "Fine, were secretly seeing each other and thats why we met in secret. But no one else hears that story, ok?" She said sternly. "Ok" I agreed and with that Aria left.

**SPENCERS POV**

"I cannot believe she blew off school!" I huffed to Hana and Emily at our lunch table. "Spence, we've all been through a lot lately." Emily said. "I guess" I sighed. "Whats up with you?" Emily asked Hanna who was happily laughing and texting. "Oh, just Caleb" She said and went back to texting. Emily smirked. "How is he?" I asked. "Amazing" Hanna said not really paying attention to me and Emily but more to her phone. "Well, at least one of us is happy." I pointed out to Emily. "Oh no, I'm not getting dragged into this depression either, my life is great, me and Paige have a date tonight." Emily said happily. "Great so only I'm freaked out by all this A stuff" "And Aria, you two can have your pity party well me and Em are enjoying the good things in life rather then the bad" Hanna finally joined in the conversation. "Well, my boyfriend, which by the way we still haven't made up, will be in the hospital for 2 more days and Aria is probably staying off the dating road for a while. So yah, looks like a pity party for two" I said grumpily Emily let out a small laugh. "Why, don't you text her, see why she left?" Emily asked. "Ok" I said and pulled out my phone and sent Aria a text.

**Spencer:** Hey, why did you ditch?

**Aria:** sorry, I had some stuff to take care of

**Spencer:** yah, we all do lately :( wanna hang out tonight?

**Aria:** I can't tonight….Tomorrow?

**Spencer:** Tomorrow works for me ;)

**Aria:** Great :) talk to you later

**Spencer:** Ok, Later

I put my phone back into my bag. "So?" Emily asked. "She said she had stuff to do" I shrugged. "She's had a lot of _stuff_ to take care of lately" Hanna said. "We, all do. And she's still all upset about Ezra, so I'm just going to drop it for once" I told Hanna and Emily.

**ARIAS POV**

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued walking to the A RV. I had no idea why Mona had to put it in the middle of no where, It was so frustrating trying to find it in some forest. Mona texted me after I left Jasons and wanted to talk. I guess I have another A task. I kept walking trying to remember exactly where the RV was. When I herd some bushes moving behind me. I jumped back and looked around. "Hello?" I called out. No one answered. I kept walking thinking maybe it was an animal when a hand went over my mouth and some one pulled me from behind.

**EZRAS POV**

"Ezra! What the hell!" Aria yelled as I removed my hand from her mouth. "We need to talk!" I insisted. "Did you follow me here!" She shouted angrily. "I had to, you didn't answer my text or calls!" I told her. "Ezra, you had no right!" She said. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking around the deserted forest we were in. "In nun of your business!" She shouted and tried walking away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "I saw you last night!" I said getting straight to the point. "I know" She said a bit more calmly. "What were you doing there? You didn't have something to do with what happened, did you?" I asked. "What! No of course not!" She said. "Then why were you there?" I asked again. She sighed. "Well, um…this is kinda weird talking to you about….but…I met Jason there" She said slowly. "Jason? Why would you meet Jason at some apartment building?" I asked her confused. "Ezra, me and Jason are together and no one knows so we had to met up secretly, when we herd the gun we ran. I guess you only saw me." She told me with tears beginning the form in her eyes. "Your seeing Jason?" I choked out. "Yes" Was all she said. Tears were now in both our eyes. "I will quit my teaching job" I said referring to our last conversation on my apartment couch. "Ezra, no! You don't have to!" She told me. "No, I'm I do have to" I said. Aria looked at me sadly. She brought her hand up to my face and rested in on my check but I quickly pulled her hand down. "Good bye Aria" I said and left.

**MONAS POV**

I've been waiting about an hour for Aria now and I don't like to be kept waiting. Aria finally walked through the RV door. "What took you so long?" I asked and passed her, her black hoodie. "Ezra" Was all she said. I sighed. "Sorry, I'm not caught up on Ezra code, What happened?" I asked figuring she's not going to want to focus on any A tasks until Ezra dram is out of the way. "He saw me last night, I had to tell him that me and Jason are secretly together and we met up there" She said. Oh no this isn't good. I thought. Ezra was getting in the way of our plans and distracting Aria. "Did he believe you?" I asked. "I think, he's quitting his teacher job" She said sadly. I smirked. "He still loves you" I said. "No, he hates me!" She shouted. "Aria, he quit is job so he wouldn't have to be reminded of you and the fact that you have a new boyfriend already" I told her. "You think?" She sobbed out. "Yup, he's crazy about you" I said. I honestly don't know why I'm helping Aria, I thought. I mean, Me, Jason and RedCoat were just using her. We were just using her for her secrets and then RedCoat wants to kill her, kill them all. That was the plan. Thats what I had to do. It was about revenge. Its always Revenge.

**EZRAS POV**

I went to the school to quit. There was still an hour of the school day left so I would have to do this in front of all the students. "Principle Hacket may I have a word?" I asked walking into his office. "Yes, Of course, " He said and motioned for me to take a seat. "Well, I'm just going to come out with it, I would like to hand in my resignation." I said. "What, why?" He asked. "I don't exactly want to get into it, but I will not be coming back" I said and stood up. "So, thats it?" He asked clearly annoyed. "Yes, I'm sorry" I said and walked out and into my classroom to get my things. I started collecting all my books and papers when I saw Spencer, Hanna and Emily standing outside my door, which I had forgotten to close. "Mr, Fitz, why are you packing up all your stuff?" Emily asked. "Close the door and come in" I said. They did as I told them. "You are aware of I and Aria's breakup?" I asked. "Yes" Spencer answered. "Well, I quit, so I won't have to see her…moving on" I said. "What, thats crazy! And Aria isn't moving on she's a mess" Hanna said. "A mess?" I questioned. "Then why does she already have a new boyfriend!" I said frustrated. "Wait, what are yo outtalking about!" Spencer asked in shock. I looked between the girls to see that nun of them had any idea of what I was talking about. "Man, When Aria said secret relationship she meant secret." I said. "Ok, what are you talk about!" Spencer said once again getting confused and angry. I sighed. "Aria is with Jason" I said. "What! With Jason!" Emily said. "Yes, there together" I said and began making my way to the door. "How do you know!" Spencer asked me before I left. "Aria told me" I said simply and left the classroom

**SPENCERS POV**

"Theres no way she's with Jason!" I said to Hanna and Emily after Ezra had left his class room. "Maybe, she is, they always had a thing" Emily said. "Why would she lie to us" Hanna said annoyed. "No guys, maybe she said that to make Ezra jealous" I said trying to reassure my friends. "I don't know, Spence. I think we need to talk to her about it" Emily said. I sighed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow when we hang out" I said. "Ok,good" Hanna said and we left the classroom.

* * *

**Hey! Did you like it? Some EZRIA…..Spoby is coming too and maybe even some Haleb…..So do you think Aria and Jason are going to start a fake relationship? Don't worry EZRIA and JARIA fans will be happy. but EZRIA will have more to it…..chapter 9 soon ;)**


	9. Secret Exposed

**Hello! Well chapter 9 is here! I hope you like me updating so quickly :) ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**

"Hey" I greeted Aria as I stepped into her house. "Hey" She greeted back and we walked up to her room. We walked in and she closed the door. "Can you help me with french homework?" She asked opening up her backpack. "Yah, of course, but hey I gotta talk to you about something" I said. "Ok, what is it?" She asked sitting down on her bed next to where I was already sitting. Right before I was going to ask her about Jason, I herd yelling from downstairs. "Oh, so its my _fault_ our son is completely shut everyone out of his life!" I herd Arias dad yelling. "Yes! Everything wrong with this family is _your_ fault!" I herd her mom shout back. Aria sighed. "Hey, whats going on with them?" I asked concerned. "They been fighting like that ever since my Mom started dating Zack, don't worry its no big deal" Aria shrugged. "Sounds pretty serious" I said. "Trust me, this is not even _close_ to how bad its been" Aria said simply. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Man, Aria's life was pretty screwed up right now, I thought. Her and Ezra broke up, and her parents are fighting! I can't more drama on her by asking about Jason, if I did and it was true she wouldn't want to talk about it and it would be another thing for her to stress about. So I didn't. "Im just nervous about Toby coming back tomorrow" I lied. "Oh, Spence, Don't worry, you guys will make up and he'll realize Im_ not_ A." Aria said. "Yah, I hope so" I fake smiled. "So what do you need help with?" I asked looking down to her text book.

**HANNAS POV**

"Hey, you know you can _try_ not being stressed out for like 2 seconds right?" Caleb said to me as we sat at the brew. I sighed. "Something is always in the way! I mean first the whole Toby thing and then Wilden and now Aria might be with Jason!" I just can't handle it. I complained and took a sip of coffee. "Hanna, why don't you tell someone about A?" Caleb asked me. "Tell someone! Are you crazy!" I said in shock. Caleb sighed. "Why can't you tell the police?" He asked. "Caleb, if we tell anyone that will just make A mad." I told him. Caleb frowned, "You have to stop letting A bully you" He said. "A is more then just some high school bully, Caleb, A is everywhere and nowhere, A can kill us! I mean just look at Wilden!" I said angrily. "Wait you think A killed Wilden?" Caleb asked. "Well, yah, A is the only crazy murders I know" I said. "Hanna, how many crazy murders do you know?" Caleb asked me and gave me a look. "Oh, you know what I mean!" I snapped. "Ok, ok, well if A killed him then maybe you should tell the police, they can track back that night to A" Caleb said seriously. "And what if they can't, what if A just gets angry and makes our lives worser!" I said. "Worser isn't a word" Caleb said. "Ugh, whatever! Listen I'm not telling the police!" I said getting frustrated. "Then why don't you tell your mom?" Caleb asked. "No way, she will just freak out" I said. "Han, you need protection, and I can't help you alone anymore. Im taking swings in the dark and I keep missing" Caleb said annoyed. Just then Emily came over to us from her place behind the counter of the brew. "Hey" She said. "Hey, whats up?" I asked."Spencer just texted me, and said she never asked Aria about Jason" Emily said. "What! Why?" I asked. "She said that Arias parents were fighting and Aria has enough stuff to deal with and she didn't want to make her more stressed out" Emily sighed. "Um, If you haven't noticed, were all stressed!" I said frustrated. "Han, maybe Spence is right" Emily said. "We, need to know if Aria is with Jason!" I whined. "Why is Aria being with Jason so bad?" Caleb had asked. Me and Emily both sighed. "Last year, Him and Aria had a thing and it almost broke up her and Ezra, and at the time Jason was looking _pretty guilty_ for Alison's murder." Emily told him. "Which, by the way, he still could be!" I said. "You think Jason could have killed Alison?" Caleb asked. "He's on the list of suspects but he isn't as guilty now then he was last year" Emily told both me and Caleb. "He was still in the N.A.T Club which is guilty enough for me" I said reminding Emily. "Yah, I guess thats true" Emily said. "You guys should talk to Aria, together" Caleb said. "Lets go now" I told Emily. "Now? But Spencer is over" Emily said. "Exactly she's over so she can't try and avoid it, we will all ask her now. Can you get off work?" I asked already standing up and putting on my coat. "Well, yes, But Hanna are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked. "Of course" I reassured her and began pulling her arm. "I will call you later" I said to Caleb and me and Emily left.

**ARIAS POV**

"Thanks so much for helping me out Spence" I said to Spencer who just finished helping me with my french homework. "No, Problem." She smiled. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Yah, sure" She said putting away her text book. Then we herd the doorbell. "Ugh, who's that" I moaned and got up to go downstairs with Spencer following. I opened the door to reveal Hanna and Emily. "Oh hey guys" I said. "What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked. Hanna and Emily walked in. "We have to talk" Hanna said seriously. "Ok, whats up?" I asked. "Hanna" Spencer warned. "No, you didn't want to ask, but you know we have to!" Hanna shouted to Spencer. "No, not now!" Spencer said to Hanna. "Guys whats going on!" I asked confused. "Are you seeing Jason?" Emily joined in the conversation. Oh no. I thought. They found out about Jason some how. But how? Was it Ezra? It had to be Ezra! Crap, Crap! What am I going to say, should I tell them I'm seeing him? That might be the only way out of this. "Aria, Aria! Spencer shouted trying to get my attention. "Oh my god, it is true!" Hanna said. "Guys, its not like its serious, we've just been hanging out" I reassured them. "So this as been going on, you sneaking around with Jason!" Emily said. "Yes" Was all I said. "Wait, yesterday when you ditched, was it to see him!" Spencer asked. "Yes" I said again. "What about the night you said your dad wanted you home, the night…Wilden died?" Spencer asked. "I met him that night" I said slowly. "Where?" Hanna asked. "Behind Wildens apartment building" I confessed. "So you were there!" Emily said. "Oh my god, you were not_ involved_ were you!" Spencer asked "What! Of course not!" I lied. "We met there because no one was around and when we herd a gun shot we ran, we never saw anyone" I told them. "How, could you not say anything to us?" Hanna asked annoyed. "Um, cause it made me look pretty guilty!" I shot back. "Well, yeah, but were you friends! Your supposed to trust us!" Emily said. "Yah, cause theres really a lot of trust going around!" I snapped. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked. "I think you know" I said and walked out of my own house and quickly drove away. I was couldn't handle fighting with them anymore.

**MONAS POV**

I was studying in my room when I herd my doorbell ring. I sighed and got up to answer it. I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. "Aria?" I said a little shocked that she was here. "Hi" She said and walked in. "What, are you doing here?" She asked. "Me and my friends got in a fight." She said. I smirked. "You still haven''t answered why your here, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not your 24/7 friends and boyfriends councillor. I said. She sighed, "Yah , I know, but yesterday when I was all mopey about Ezra, you said that you and RedCoat had a plan, and I could come aboard when I was ready, I'm ready, I want in" She said simply. "Really, your ready to officially start _ruining_ your friends lives?" Is asked. "Yes" She said. "Your ready to no longer just _get_ information for us but to use that information _against_ them?" I asked. "Yes" She said. "Your ready to be committed to this team? No backing out at this point, your in it till you _die_ from this point on" I told her. "Thats what I want" She said and for the first time in this conversation looked dead serious straight into my eyes. I smiled. "Aria, its time you meet RedCoat." I said.

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW, its short….. :( I'm sorry. BUT come on your going to know who RedCoat is in next chapter ;) so that makes up for it…I hope. SO I added Haleb, I know there was no romance but at leaf they were there! Oh and next chatter Toby gets out of hospital too…..does he still think Aria is A? Wait and find out! Please REVIEW!**


	10. The Reveal

**Hey guys well this is it….The chapter where you will find out who RedCoat is…..I hope your not disappointed RedCoat is not who I think your expecting. But don't worry, I have a lot of ideas for this and its going to keep getting better….so please bare with me. ENJOY AND REVIEW ;)**

**P.S just a little hint here…..Just because RedCoat is out doesn't mean that all the evil is out…hm**

* * *

**ARIAS POV**

"Come on! You said I get to meet RedCoat today! Where is she?" I asked frustrated to Mona. Yesterday Mona said I had to wait until today after school to meat RedCoat and now here we sit i the RV after school with no sign of RedCoat. "She's coming" Mona reassured me. I sighed "When?" I asked. "I told you, soon, she's just late" Mona said. "But she's RedCoat, and RedCoat is never late!" I whined. "Ugh, I'm starting to regret this" Mona complained. I sighed once again. "Weren't you excited when you met her?" I asked. "Nope, considering Im the one to ask her to join ME." Mona said. "Wait what do you mean, you asked her to join you? She's RedCoat doesn't she run things?" I asked confused. Mona sighed. "Well, yes, but not always, I used to run things, I'm the one who started this all, but little miss bossy RedCoat didn't like things that way, so she took over" Mona said angrily. "How did she just take over?" I asked still not understanding what Mona was saying. "RedCoat, is a bitch, she's older, smarter and has control over me, she's also blackmailing me at the moment" Mona huffed. "Wait, how did she become apart of this, how did you become apart of this? And how did Jason become apart of this?" I asked wanting all the details before I meet RedCoat. "Ok, I will explain everything" Mona said taking a seat in the rocking chair. "Well, I hated Alison, she was a total bitch to me and you girls went along with it all. So I decided to start blackmailing her, and freak her out by sending her A messages. But things got out of hand, she tried to be on step ahead of me and sometimes she would be, so I had to get help, which is where Cece Drake, came in" Mona said and was going to keep telling the story but I cut her off, "Wait! Does that mean Cece is RedCoat?" I asked. "Let me finish" Mona said and got back to the story. "So, I asked Cece to help, but she said no. Which is when things really started to get bad, Alison got the N.A.T clubs videos and was very close to figuring out that I was A. So I had to get rid of her, once and for all. It was the only way, But I couldn't kill her, so that night when Jason got stoned and angry, I payed him to hit Ali on the head with a field hockey stick, and he did, then I buried her alive. But I still had to get _revenge_ on you and your friends, so I blackmailed Jason to help or I would tell that he was the one who hit Ali, and then there was RedCoat, although Cece didn't want to help me when Alison was alive, she wanted pay back on you four. She blames you for what happened. And she wanted revenge. So I asked her again. She said yes and it was the three of us. I called all the shots, Cece would get all our information and Jason would do the dirty work like running Hanna over with that car. But then, Cece found out me and Jason are the ones that killed Ali, and now shes in charge unless we want to go to jail. And RedCoat was born, Cece never _did_ like the black hoodies." Mona explained to me. "Wow" Was all I was able to say. "Yah, its _quite_ the story" a voice interrupted and in stepped Cece Drake or RedCoat?

**SPENCERS POV**

"Hey, Spence, did you talk to Aria at all?" Emily asked me as she walked into my house. "No, she avoided me all day, but as much as I need and want to talk to her about last night, I need to get over to Tobys he's finally out of the hospital" I told Emily. "Oh, yah, Tobys finally back, are you guys still mad at each other?" Emily asked me. I sighed. "I don't know, but I'm going to go talk to him and hopefully we can work things out" I said. "What if he stills thinks Aria is A" Emily asked me slowly. "Aria is not A, she might be guilty of plenty lately but theres no way she would ever turn on us that quickly" I reassured Emily. "Yeah, I know, but she's…._different_" Emily said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Come on Spencer, you haven't noticed that she's been acting different ever since her and Ezra broke up" Emily said. "Emily, Aria has been with Ezra ever since she got back from Iceland, we don't really know what Aria's like _without_ him" I told Emily. "Yah, thats true, Aria's never been without Ezra." Emily said. "What do you think about Ezra quitting" I asked. Emily sighed. "He's, hurt, so is Aria, which is why she's with Jason to hide her pain" Emily said. I thought about that for a moment. "She's in denial" I sighed. "Defiantly" Emily agreed. "Listen, we will talk about this later, I gotta go to Tobys" I said, "Ok, I'll call you later" Emily said making the way to the door. "Oh Em, if you hear from Aria, let me know?" I asked. "Of course, same for me" She asked, "Yah, I'll let you know" I said and with that Emily left.

**TOBYS POV**

I was watching tv on my couch when I herd a knock on my door. It must be Spencer, I thought. I got up and opened the door to reveal my girlfriend. "Hey" I awkwardly greeted her. "Hi" she said sadly and walked in. "So, we should talk" She said. "Yeah, I was thinking that" I said. "Im really sorry" She said. "I am too" I admitted and pulled her into my arms. "I shouldn't have got all upset, I know Aria has done some bad things lately but I just don't think she can be A." She told me and looked up into my eyes. I sighed. "Your right, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge your best friend, if you don't think she's A, then I don't think she's A." I sided with my girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Thank you" She mumbled against my lips. I pulled her over to my couch where we continued you to make out. I was on top of her, kissing her neck, she giggled. "I love you" I told her. "I love you too" She said before pulling me back down to her.

**ARIAS POV**

"Oh, my god, so_ you_ where RedCoat this whole time?" I said still shocked to see Cece in the RedCoat that we have been finding ourselves chasing over and over again for months. "Yes, its me" She replied simply. "How-how did you do i-it" I stuttered out. "Im smarter then you _think_, Aria" She said in a sly voice. I didn't have anything else to say, I was to shocked, I mean, me and Spencer went to a party _with_ this girl! We went to party with RedCoat and she could have_ killed_ us if she wanted to! "Aria, I have a task for you" She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Mona then stood, "We"ve been thinking of a way to get the heat off you and Jason" She said, "Thats great! How?" I perked up. "Well, if you haven't forgotten, Jason used Hanna's dads gun" Cece smiled. "Yah, so?" I asked. "Were, going to pin the whole thing on Hanna's mom" Mona said. "Wait, your going to pin Hanna's mom for a murder!" I asked. "Yes, and your going to help, because your in this…_for good_ now" Cece told me sternly.

**SPENCERS POV**

Last night was amazing, me and Toby really needed to re connect and we did. Now here I was back at school, where all the drama and complications come back. I sighed and stood at Aria's locker waiting for her. We still really needed to talk. After our fight we haven't spoken once and I new that last comment about trust that she made was directed at me. I am the one who broke her and Ezra up, and she was obviously still upset. Toby was down the hall a bit at his locker and I smiled in his direction. He quickly noticed and smiled back, it looked like he was about to come over, but then I saw Aria walking down the hall. I stood up from my place leaning against her locker and looked over at her. I frowned as she just rolled her eyes and turned around walking other way. "Aria!" I called out and ran to catch up with her. "What do you want Spence" She said annoyed. "We, need to talk" I told her. "About?" She said. "Oh, don't play dumb, you know exactly whats it about" I said. "Spencer, I don't want to talk to you" She whined. I sighed and noticed we were passing the girls washroom. "Well too bad" I huffed and dragged her in to the bathroom. "Spencer!" She shouted. "Were talking" I told her simply. "Fine, what do you wanna say" She gave in. "You and Jason"-I started to say. "Not this again" Aria cut in. "Aria, I'm not going to judge! I swear, I just want to know why?" I said being honest. "Because Ezra's gone and he's the next best thing" Aria said simply. I frowned. "So your using him?" I asked. "No! I love him He's just not as great as Ezra" She shot back. "Aria, you can't hate me forever for what I did" I told her. "I don't hate you Spence, I understand, you had to hurt me to get answers, whatever, its fine." She said looking down. "You know Ezra's really upset too" I told her hopeful that it would make her feel better. "I know" She sighed. Just then Aria's phone buzzed and she got a text. She pulled out her phone and read the text. "Everything ok?" I asked when I noticed her expression change as she read the text. "Uh, Yah, I gotta go. Listen, we will finish this conversation later, ok?" She said as she quickly rushed out of the bathroom. I tried going after her but it was too late she was gone and in a hurry.

**ARIAS POV**

"Calling me out of school! Really!" I huffed to Cece as I stood in her apartment building. "I got the gun back from Jason, and put Ashleys finger prints on the bullets" Cece said completely ignoring what I just said. "How the hell did you get her finger prints on the bullets?" I asked. "Long story" Was all I got as a reply. I sighed. "What do you want me too do again?" I asked recalling the plan from last night. "Your going to put this gun underneath her bed and then leave a little anonymous tip to the police about seeing Ashley at the apartment the night of the murder" Cece told me slowly. "Ok, easy enough" I sighed. "Aria, you better not screw this up! If Hanna or Ashley catch you, then they have seen to much and you know what happened last time Hanna knew too much" Cece said sternly. "Yah, I know, I won't screw up, don't worry" I reassured Cece. "Good, now remember I need you to do this today" She said. "Ok, I will go over there after school" I said. "Ok, report back after you've done it" Cece said and began shoeing me out.

**HANNAS POV**

I just got home from school when already someone was knocking on the door. I sighed and went to answer it. "Aria?" I asked a little confused on why she would be here. "Hey, Can I come in?" She asked. "Yah, um, of course." I said and opened the door wider so she could step in. "Um, whats up?" I asked. She sighed. "I wanted to apology." She said sadly. She then looked behind me to see my mom come in through the back door. "Hey, lets go upstairs" I told her and began leading the way to my room. I sat down at my desk and she sat down on the edge of my bed. "So, listen, I was being an idiot, and I was just mad, and I guess I was scared to tell you guys about Jason after what happened last year." Aria said. "I understand, We thought Toby was a bad guy at first and we even thought Caleb was pretty sketchy at first too, I don't trust Jason yet, but I'm willing to try" I reassured Aria, taking Spencers advice and not wanting to make Aria more stressed then she already was. "Thanks Han" She said and got up to hug me. I returned the hug. "Hey, wanna do homework and watch a movie?" I asked her. "Yah, sounds like fun" she smiled. "Im just going to go to the bathroom" She said and left the room.

**ARIAS POV**

I walked out of Hanna's room and quickly turned to Ashleys bedroom. I ran in as quick as I could and un zipped my bag taking out the gun that was wrapped in a scarf and carefully placing it under the bed. I then quickly got out of the room and actually went into the bathroom and pulled out my phone to send a text to Cece. I just sent, _Its done._ I waited to see if I got a response but never did. I left the bathroom and returned to Hannas room. "Ok we have to watch like all of these!" Hanna said going through her big shelf of movies. I laughed. "Yah, but we have to actually study too, I have a bunch of tests coming up" I sighed. Hanna moaned. "Fine" She said.

**MONAS POV**

"She did it" Cece smiled as she looked at her phone. "Good" I simply said. "So, Mona, I wanted to talk to you." Cece said. "What about?" I asked. "Do you really think you ever had control over any of this" she smirked. "What are you talking about" I said annoyed. "Please, I herd your little conversation with Aria. Before me, you were nothing" Cece spat. "I was just fine without you!" I shot back. "Watch yourself Mona, you know how easily it could be to ruin you!" she said threatening. I just glared at her. "You don't scare me" I said. She let out a dry evil laugh. "Well, I should. Im a force to be reckoned with." She said.

* * *

**WELL THATS CHAPTER 10! What did you think? Cece Drake as RedCoat? Im sure some of you were suspecting Alison…..but nope….I did Cece….and don't worry it all will make sense eventually! Theres still tons more to this story! don't worry its going to be long. And I know I'm kinda following the show a bit with the whole, Hannas mom killing Wilden thing but it will all make sense soon. REVIEW PLEASE ;) PS, Don't worry Ezria and Jaria coming soon**


	11. New Plan

**Hey, well I'm not going to waste time with this little introduction thing, but I would just like to quickly thank all of you who gave me such nice reviews! It means so much to me and is great inspiration and is the reason I can update so quickly….SO THANK YOU 3**

* * *

**ARIAS POV**

I was sitting awkwardly in Cece's apartment for what felt like the millionth time. She always wanted information and was calling me over all the time. Which I really didn't see how this was smart at all. It was just making the girls more suspicious when ever I would randomly leave. I was always afraid they would follow me to Cece's or something but thankfully they haven't been asking to many questions. They think I'm just hanging out with Jason, who I still haven't even talked to since the day we decided we would pretend to be secretly dating. I haven't spoken to Ezra either, but he probably hates me and never wants to see me ever again. Even Mona was acting strange, she would never come to A meetings if Cece was there and she never wanted to talk about her. The odd time that Mona and Cece were together they wouldn't talk to each other and Mona would spend the whole time glaring at her. Basically I'm pretty sure Mona hates Cece and Im starting to relate to her. Cece is a bossy pushy bitch who wants everything done her way. "Here, call the police and pretend to be a scared girl who saw Ashley Marin at Wilden's apartment the night of the murder, and make it convincing!" Cece told me as she tossed me a phone. "Why does it have to be my voice?" I asked still pissed off that I had to make the anonymous tip. "Because if they figure out who it is, then your screwed and not me" Cece smirked. "Thats not fair, its your dumb ass plan, so you call!" I snapped at her. "Aria, do you know how easy it would be for me to_ kill_ you right now, right here!" Cece snapped back. I frowned. "Or, if you want I can kill Ezra instead" She smirked. I didn't say anything in reply. I just picked up the phone and dialled the police station.

**SPENCERS POV**

Me, Emily and Hanna were doing homework at my house again. Aria really hasn't been around lately. We just saw her at school. We all decided it was best to just give her space right now but I was still concerned. I keep feeling like its my fault. I am the one who ruined her relationship. Whatever is going on with her is definitely my fault. She did say she forgives me and doesn't blame me, but I still can't shake the feeling of guilt. Hanna began giggling as she typed in her phone. "Whats so funny?" I asked smirking already knowing that the answer would be, the boy who has been making her laugh all week, Caleb. She let out a happy sigh. "Caleb" she answered. "He seems to be the only good thing in your life right now" Emily said smiling. "Please, boyfriends/girlfriends are the only good things since _all_ of this started." Hanna said getting back to texting. Emily sighed. "How is paige?" I asked sensing that something was wrong. "I think we might have to breakup" She said. "Whoa, wait! Why?" Hanna joined in. "Because we were talking about collage and how were probably not going to the same one" She said sadly. "Aw, don't worry, Em, I'm sure everything will work out and hey, if it doesn't maybe it wasn't meant to be" I reassured her. "Yah I guess" She said. "Paige was kinda a bitch" Hanna said. "Hanna!" I warned. "Oh come on, she tried to_ drown_ Emily at one point!" Hanna countered. Emily laughed just a bit. "I think all of our parters were weird at times." She said. "Yeah, I was telling Aria that the other day" Hanna said. "When did you tell her that? We bearly see her?" I asked. "A couple days ago, she came over" Hanna said simply. "Whoa, wait, why didn't you tell us?" Emily questioned. "Whoa, I didn't realize it was that big of a deal, we are friends" Hanna said simply. "Did she say anything weird?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Hanna said" "You know, like a reason why she's been acting different" Emily said. "No, Not really, but guys I think she_ really_ likes Jason" Hanna said. "No, she just thinks she loves Jason, she loves Ezra, she _always_ has." I complained. "I don't know Spencer, she definitely has feelings for Jason too" Hanna told me. Emily sighed. "Maybe we should give Jason a chance? I mean he is your half brother, Spence." Emily said looking over at me. "Oh, yah! If they to married, you and Aria would be related!" Hanna said happily. I smiled at Hanna's excitement. "Is she with Jason right now?" Emily asked specifically to me. "How would I know" I shrugged. "Oh, come on, if she was going to tell one of us anything, it would be you" Hanna said. "Um, no, she hates me!" I said. "No, she thinks she hates" Hanna told me. "What does that mean?" I asked trying to understand Hanna logic. Hanna sighed. "She wants to be mad at you. Because well, you broke her and Ezra up, but your her best friend and no matter what you do she still loves you." Hanna said simply. "Yah, Hannas right on this one" Emily told me. I sighed. "You think?" I asked. "Yup" Hanna smiled.

**MONAS POV**

"Whats this about?" Jason asked me as he stepped inside of my room. "Cece" I answered simply. "Ugh, whats the bitch done now" He said. "So, you agree? She's a bitch?" I asked him. "Of course, she's a bossy bitch that should have died along with my sister" He said simply. I smiled. "Good, because I have this plan" I told him. "What plan?" He asked. Just then Aria burst through my room. "Ugh I hate Cece!" She shouted. "She's such an annoying bitch!" She continued! "I know" I told her. "But I have a plan" I said. "Hey" Jason said to Aria. "Oh, Hey" she said awkwardly. "We should _really_ talk" He said. "Yah, I know" She told him. "Guys!" I shouted getting there attention. "I understand theres trouble in happy Jaria land! But I have a real issue here! One that we all need to be apart of!" I told them. Jason sighed. "What is it?" He asked. "We are going to get rid of Cece" I told them.

**HANNAS POV**

"Mom! Im home!" I called out as I walked through my front door only to see police man_ looking through_ all our stuff. "Whoa! Whats going on!" I said angrily and walked into the kitchen to see my mom. "Mom, whats all _this!_" I asked motioning to the search going on behind me. "Hanna, someone sent in an anonymous tip saying that they saw me in Detective Wilden's apartment the night of the….the murder" She told me slowly. "What! Thats insane!" I said. "I know, but there not going to find anything." My mom told me calmly. I sighed. This had to be A. I thought. A was really pushing it this time. Messing with me is one thing but messing with the little family I have is to far! "We found something!" A police officer said coming down the stairs holding something wrapped in a scarf. "What is that?" I asked. "Let me see" Another officer went over and eyed the object. He then looked over to my mom. He grabbed whatever was wrapped in the scarf and walked over to me and my mom. "Ashley, who's gun is this?" He asked revealing the gun. My mom gasped. "Thats m-my Ex- Husbands! But I-I didn't take i-it!" She stuttered. The police officer sighed. "Im sorry but until we get any other leads we are going to have to _arrest_ you" He said.

**ARIAS POV**

"What do you mean get _rid_ of her?" I asked Mona, instantly becoming more interested in this conversation. "Cece has been pushing me and Jason around for _years_ now, and she's doing the same to you! Before me and Jason didn't_ have_ a chance, but theres three of us now and she doesn't have anything against you, Aria, its a fair fight between you two" She told me. "Thats, true, she can't black mail you, she can only….well, kill you." Jason told me. "Wow, that makes me feel so much better" I said to him sarcastically. "Come on, we just can't let her find out our plan, but you can kill RedCoat" Mona said to me. "I don't know if I can _kill_ someone" I said un sure about all of this. "Aria, if you do this, then no one will be in charge, you don't have to do anything to your friends that you don't want to, come on, please Aria" Mona told me. I thought about it for awhile. I looked to Mona and Jason who were both waiting for a response. Then I thought about RedCoat or Cece Drake. Even though I might be A, she still did a lot of crap to me. And now she was just a bossy bitch that had to be brought down. "Ok, I'll do_ it_!" I said.

**HANNAS POV**

I sent a S.O.S text to Emily, Spencer and Aria. Spencer and Emily came over right away, but there was still no sign of Aria. "Whats wrong?" Emily asked. "Guys, m-my mom is in j-jail" I sobbed out. "Wait? What!" Spencer asked shocked. "She got arrested for Wildens m-murder" I said. "Oh my god" Emily gasped. "But she didn't do it!" I told them. "A set her up!" I said. Both Emily and Spencer came over and hugged me. "Were going to bring A down" Spencer said. "Yah, that bitch can't keep ruining our lives" Emily said angrily. "What about Aria?" I asked sadly. "Did she answer or S.O.S?" Emily asked. "No" I said sadly. "Aria's our friend, but were going to bring A down, with, or without her help" Spencer said sternly. "Thanks guys" I said and pulled them closer into the hug.

* * *

**IM SORRY ITS SHORT! Ok I know its pretty short and not that interesting but it was filler…..and I had to set things up for future chapters. SO what do you think of Mona's plan? Is it going to work? And how about Hanna's mom going to jail? AND is Jaria going to happen? Or is Ezra still around? REVIEW!**


	12. Finding Codes

**Chapter 12 is here! So I wanna ask you a question? I already have Ezria and Jaria but do you guys think I should add Jakaria? Jake/Aria…..I might not! I already have 2 Aria ships in this story and adding a third one might be tricky…But what do you guys think? Do you like Jake? REVIEW PLEASE ;)**

* * *

**ARIAS POV**

"Im glad you came" Jason said as I walked through his front door. "I have to be quick, if I'm late for school again the girls will just ask more questions." I sighed. "Ok, listen, us pretending to be together is weird, I know" Jason began to say before I cut him off. "Its more then weird, my friends think your _bad_ news!" I told him. "Who cares what your friends _think?_" Jason said stepping closer to me. "I-I do" I stuttered not being able to concentrate with Jason standing so close. "Aria, you feel something, I know you do, why do we _have_ to pretend?" He asked. But before I could answer, Jason lips were on mine. I was shocked but I started to kiss back. But then images of _Ezra_ came into my mind. I quickly pulled back. "I can't, not yet" I said slowly. Jason sighed. "I know you _still_ love him" He said, "Jason, I like you, I _really_ do, its just to soon" I told him slowly and I started to walk out before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Wait" He said. "What?" I asked. "Think about it" He said before leaning down and kissing me one more time, but softer and slower this time. When we pulled away, I nodded and left.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Unbelievable, she doesn't respond to Hanna's S.O.S and now she's not even at school!" Emily complained as we were standing at Aria's locker waiting for her. "Maybe she's late" I reassured Emily. "Spencer, stop defending her! Hanna is at home, crying her eyes out, while her mom is in jail! And wheres Aria? Oh yah! We have no idea!" Emily said sarcastically. "Ok, I know, that Hanna's issues right now is much more important then Aria's breakup drama, but she's still our friend and she's getting tormented by A too, we at least need to give her a chance to help us, before we forget about her" I told Emily. She sighed. "I don't even know how were supposed to bring A down. I mean, its A! You can't bring A down" Emily said frustrated. "Hey wait" Emily perked up. "What?" I asked. "Well, Aria had to find something out when she poisoned Toby right?" Emily asked. "Like information about A?"I asked her. "Yah, A might have given her like an address to pick up the drugs or something" Emily said hopeful. "I don't know Em, A probably just texted her and put the medicine in her room or something" I told Emily. "Well, right now thats all we have" Emily huffed. "Hey, look she's here!" I said and Aria came walking down the hall. "Oh, hey guys" Aria said awkwardly as she reached her locker. "Where is your phone!" Emily said getting right into it. "Um, its dead I think" Aria said. "Hanna sent us an S.O.S last night!" Emily told her. "What? Oh, my god guys, I'm sorry i didn't have my phone, Is she ok?" Aria asked. "No, her mom is in jail" I said. "Whoa! Wait, why?" Aria asked. "Because A planted the gun used to kill Wilden in there house" Emily said angrily. "Oh my god! Really? Whats going to happen to her mom!" Aria asked worriedly. I sighed. "Well, my mom is her lawyer." I told Aria. "Well, thats good, your mom got Garret out of jail. Im sure she can get Hannas mom out of jail." Aria said. "Thats what were hoping, but we still need to do something about A" I told her. "What do you mean, _do_ something about A?" Aria asked. "Its time we bring A down! A has been ruining our lives for too long!" Emily said. "Ok, but how do you plan to bring A down, Thats like impossible" Aria said looking at us seriously. "Well, we were actually hoping that you had some sort of clue from when you poisoned Toby" Emily said. Aria frowned. "No, I'm sorry guys, A just texted me what to do, and when I got home the next day the pills were there" She sighed. "Hey, thats ok, we'll figure something out" I reassured them.

**MONAS POV**

"Ugh those bitches always get in the way!" I said angrily. "Its ok! I will make sure they don't figure anything out!" Aria told me. "What if they figure out your A!" I asked. "They won't!" Aria tried to tell me. "Aria, we already have a lot going on with RedCoat, we don't need those girls getting in the way!" I said making sure to whisper when I said RedCoat. "I know, but I can do this! I will lead them away from any real A clue and I can still work on the Cece plan." She said whispering when she said Cece like I had. I sighed. "Are you sure you can do this?" I asked. "Yes" She replied sternly. "And what about Jason and Ezra drama?" I smirked. She gave me a look. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?" She asked. "You just have a lot going on right now, and Jason told me about the make out session this morning" I told her trying not to grin. "It was _not_ a make out session it was a kiss, ok _two_ kisses but thats it!" She said. "Whatever you say" I smiled. "Ugh, can we just come up with some fake clues for me to show the girls" Aria said changing the topic. "Oh yah, Me and Jason thought of plan while you were at school" I told her proudly. "Great, what is it?" She asked. "Jason got another RV" I smiled. "And?" She asked confused. I sighed. "He's filling it with fake A clues as we speak, you will lead the girls to the RV and you will think you found the real one but it will really be the fake one" I explained to her. Aria thought about it for a moment. "Thats actually a really good idea, they will be busy focusing on the fake clues" She said smiling. "I know, its perfect" I said happily.

**HANNAS POV**

Me, Emily and Spencer we currently at my house trying to figure out what to do about A. "Ugh, what are we going to do!" I whined. "Im sure we can figure something out!" Emily tried reassuring me. "Hey, is Aria coming?" I asked Spencer who was texting Aria. "Yah, she says she's on her way, and she has good news" Spencer said. "Good news _about_ A?" Emily perked up. "Im not sure, just says good news" Spencer said. "Ugh, it better be important good news not just news about Jason or Ezra or whoever she's in love with currently." I sighed. Just then Aria came through my bedroom door. "You guys are going to _love_ me!" She shouted excitedly. "Did you find something about A?" Emily asked. "Ok, hold on, how did you get in here?" I asked curious. "Han, your spare key as been in the flower pot outside since the seventh grade" She said. "Whats the A news!" Spencer asked getting back on track. "Ok, so I know i've been a total jerk lately, but I think this is going to make up for it." Aria said as she pulled out some papers and a key out of her bag. "Whats this?" Spencer asked taking the key from Aria as Emily took the papers. "That, is the _key_ to the A RV, and those show the _location_ of where it is" Aria smiled. "The RV! How did you find the RV!" I asked happily. "Um, I broke into Mona's locker" Aria said awkwardly. "You broke into Mona's locker?" Spencer questioned. "Yah, you guys said you wanted answers, so I went looking!" Aria said. "This is great!" Emily said. "Lets go right now!" I said. "Ok, I'll drive" Spencer said and we left to go to A's RV lair.

**ARIAS POV**

My performance was pretty amazing I think. The girls totally believe that were at the real RV. Jason did a pretty good job, there was newspapers with Alison on them, and pictures of us. There was papers and clues everywhere. _Fake clues._ It basically looked like how it look the first time we found it. "Wow, this is it, A's lair" Emily said as we stepped in. "Start looking around" Spencer said and starting to go through files and pictures right away."Hey, do you think there will be any proof of A killing Wilden in here?" Hanna asked hopeful "Maybe" Spencer shrugged and continued looking through pictures. I started looking through things as well. I was actually kinda curious what kind of things Jason put in here. "Hey guys check these out" Spencer said holding some papers and walking towards us. "What is it?" I asked going over to Spencer. "It looks like some sort of code, but there is tons of it" Spencer said showing me. She was right, it was a collection of numbers and letters, and there was pages of it. "It has to be a code" Emily said looking over Spencers shoulder. "We have to figure out what it says" Hanna said now standing with us too. "Im sure we can figure out what it says, it just might take some time" Spencer said looking through all the pages. just then we herd a car outside. "What was that?" Emily asked nervously. We walked to the door and opened it to see a car speeding away. "We should get out of here!" I said. "Yah, good idea" Spencer said stuffing the code pages into her bag. We all ran back outside and headed back to Hannas house.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Have you figured anything out?" Hanna asked me hopeful. "No, I'm looking up every kind of code, but this one isn't coming up" I sighed while typing on my computer. "Keep looking" Emily instructed. "I will" I said. Aria was sitting at the window seat angrily texting. "Everything ok over there?" I asked her. "No" She simply said. "Whats wrong?" Emily asked. She looked at us for a moment before answering. "Jason" She finally said. Emily smirked. "Trouble in paradise, so soon?" Hanna said. I gave her a glare before turning back to Aria. "You can leave if you need to" I told her. "No, I can't, Im always leaving you guys, and I don't want to anymore." She said sadly. "Aria, its ok, go. You already helped us out a ton today" I smiled at her. "Are you sure?" She said already standing up. "Yes, go. We will text you if we find anything" I told her. "Thanks" She said and walked out of Hannas bedroom. Once Aria was gone, Hanna spoke. "Don't we kinda need all brains on board here?" She asked. I sighed. "We all have our drama going on" I said. "Besides, she did find out where the RV was" Emily shrugged. "Exactly" I said and went back to searching codes. But then all of our phones went off, telling us that it was a text from A. **You break that code, and I break Aria -A**

* * *

**WELL theres chapter 12! what did you think? ATTENTION EZRIA FANS: Ezra is coming back, relax. I already know, exactly when he's coming back into the story….be patient… well I hope you liked chapter 12…..PLEASE REVIEW ;)**


	13. Help Me

**Hey! So do you guys listen to music when you read? Because if you do, I think you should listen to "The Devil Within" By: Digital Daggers. When you read this. It makes so much more dramatic ;)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW :3**

* * *

**JASONS POV**

"I don't want _this_" Aria said motioning between us. "Why! Stop fighting it! You_ feel_ something here!" I told her stepping closer to her. She looked up into my eyes with a sad look on her face. "I _can't_ love you when I already love someone else." She told me softly. "_Ezra_" I said the name with poison in my tone. Tears formed in Aria's eyes. "I will _always_ love him" She said. "Why can't you just give us a chance" I asked sadly. "Jason, the whole reason I even joined this A team was for revenge. Revenge for me _and_ Ezra" She told me. "He left you" I spat. "He was hurt! I hurt him!" Aria shot back. We stared intensely into each others eyes for what felt like forever before I spoke again. "You should know, I've _always_ loved you" I whispered and with that I walked away. Away from Aria. Away from the girl I _love._

**SPENCERS POV**

"What are we going to do about that text!" Emily asked. "Yah, and Spencer, why are you still looking for that code!" Hanna asked. "Guys, we have to keep looking! A is just trying to scare us" I told them. "What if A really does hurt Aria?" Emily asked. "We will talk to her tomorrow about it, for now we have to keep looking! This could be our only way to bring down A" I said. Obvisouly I was concerned for Aria, but once I start something I can't drop it, and A had done a lot of bluffing before so I'm going to keep looking for answers with this code. For now anyway.

"Have you figured anything out, yet?" Hanna whined. "Ugh, No! This isn't an ordinary code. It has to be something they made up." I said frustrated. "It makes no sense!" Emily said taking the pages from me and going through the code one more time. We've been at Hanan's house for hours now and we haven't been able to figure out anything. "What time is it?" Hanna asked. "Um, its already 1:00am." I said looking at my watch. "Maybe we should give up for the night" Emily said tiredly. "Guys, we can't give up! We gotta figure this out" I complained to Hanna and Emily. "Spence, its 1 in the morning and were no where with this code, can't we just do more research on it tomorrow" Hanna asked. I sighed. "Fine, but tomorrow all _four_ of us are going to work on this until we get it" I huffed. "Good luck, getting Aria to help" Emily said sadly. "Yah, with all Jason drama, something tells me she'll be busy" Hanna smirked. "Have fate in her guys, she'll help" I reassured them.

**ARIAS POV**

"You and Jasons breakup better not effect this team" Mona told me sternly as I entered the RV. "Oh relax, your precious team, will be fine" I told her. "Good, so how did fake A searching go?" Mona asked. "Pretty good, They found some fake code, that there working on right now" I shrugged. Mona's face instantly dropped. "CODE?" she asked frozen. "Um, Yah, is that ok?" I asked getting concerned. "Oh no!" Mona shouted before jumping up and searching through her bag crazily throwing things out. _"Whats_ wrong?" I asked. "Jason never put a code in the RV!" She shouted. "Maybe he did" I said still confused. "No! You don't understand, Cece gave me a code a couple days ago! She told me to hide it. It had all of the A information! It has everything we've ever done to them on it! It has _OUR_ names on it!" Mona shouted still searching through bags. "Why would Cece have that!" I asked panicking. Mona turned to me and froze. "What is it?" I asked. "She _planned_ this. She _wanted_ the girls to find it. She wanted to _expose_ you. Its the _only_ explanation." Mona said slowly.

**JASONS POV**

"What do you want?" I asked Cece as I stepped into her apartment. "Hello, Jason" She said sweetly. I didn't answer just waited for her to continue. She smiled. "So I herd you got your heart broken tonight." She said slowly. I starred at her. "Its ok. Because I have a deal for you" She purred stepping closer to me. "What?" I asked simply. "Aria said something about _revenge_ right? She said she's getting revenge on her friends for her and_ Ezra,_ right?" She smirked. Her face was now inches away from mine and she starred into my eyes not letting me loose contact with them. "Yes" I told her. "Well, I'm pretty _angry_ at Aria, Mona and _You,_ For your little plan you had against me. But I'm willing to forgive….._You_." She said almost seductive sounding. She placed her hand on my shoulder and dragged in across my chest…_Feeling me._ My breath hitched. "What do you want me to do?" I asked softly. _"Help me_ Jason, Help me get rid of Aria Montgomery, Help me_ ruin_ her life." She said. "I-I don't know i-if I ca-can" I stuttered. Cece leaned in closer to me and brought her lips to mine. She began kissing me hard. I didn't return it at first but the next thing I knew I was kissing back just as hard. "Jason, _Help me_" She moaned against my lips. "Ok" I answered quietly. I lifted Cece up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to her bedroom, where we continued to kiss and touch each other all night.

**SPENCERS POV**

It was the next day from code searching and, Me, Emily and Hanna needed to talk to Aria about the A text we got last night and about how we want to keep looking anyway. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, risking Aria. But we had to keep trying to unlock this code if we want to bring down A. I was making coffee in my kitchen when I herd fast knocking at the door. I answered it to reveal Aria. "Oh, hey, Ar, I actually wanted to talk to you" I smiled. Aria seemed to have a scared look in her eyes. "Hey, is everything ok?" I asked. " Um, yeah, I just wanted to know if, um, you figured the um code out" Aria said shakily. I looked at for a moment. Trying to read what was wrong but couldn't place it. "Uh, No, we never figured out the code, but we wanted to try and do more research on it. But we had to tell you something first" I told her. Aria had seemed to go from tense to a little more relaxed as I said that. "Oh ok, so what did you guys want to tell me?" She asked. "Well, last night we got an A text" I said and walked over to the table to get my phone. I showed my phone to Aria. She read the text and as she was reading her face seemed to light up just a bit almost like she had got a plan of some sort. But it quickly went away and turned into fear. "You guys have to stop working on the code!" She said sounding scared. I frowned. "I know your probably scared Ar, but we gotta keep looking. You'll be safe as long as you stay with us" I reassured her. She looked up at me unsure. "Spencer, what if A tries to hurt me." She asked sadly. "Ar, were not going to let A hurt you. I promise." I said and walked closer to her and hugged her.

**ARIAS POV**

Spencer came over to me and hugged me. What am I going to do? I thought that maybe I could pretend to be to scared and Spencer and the girls would have to stop trying to break the code but that doesn't seem to be working. For now the best I can do is make sure they _don't_ break that code. Spencer pulled away from me and smiled. "Come on, I have coffee" She said and began leading me into the kitchen. I quickly pulled out my phone and clicked on Monas name to send her a text. _We have a problem. -Aria._ I sent to her.

* * *

**Hey….So Jaria fans, please don't be mad. :) REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**OH and if you guys have any questions for my story or you want to see some more of something (you know like more Spoby or Haleb etc…) Just PM me and I will take it in consideration ;)**


	14. Hacking Montoirs

**Ok, So I got request for more, Spoby, Sparia and Ezria. I will try to add some Spoby SOON….And Sparia and Ezria are going to play a BIG ROLE in my story SOON! Just be patient. There coming ;)**

**ENJOY & REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**

"This makes no sense!" I huffed sitting down at the court yard at school next to Aria with Emily and Hanna across from me. "You haven't figured anything out yet?" Aria asked causally. "No, this code is impossible" I said sadly. "Let me see it again?" Emily asked taking the pages. "Its just a bunch of random numbers and letters" Hanna said looking over Emilys shoulder. "Yah, we know" I said. "There has to be some sort of trick to it" Emily said frustrated. "What do you think Ar?" I asked noticing Aria was being quiet. "I don't know, let me see it" She said taking it from Emily. She starred at it for a moment. "Just looks like a bunch of confusing crap on a page" She said tossing the pages back to me. I frowned. "Wow, that really helped" I said sarcastically looking at Aria. "Sorry" She said with a giggle in her tone. I sighed. "Well, we have to figure it out." I said. "Yah, and if you don't mind, figuring it out before A tries to kill me, would be nice" Aria said looking straight at me. "Oh, here we go again" Hanna said from across the table. Aria had been stressing out about the whole A wanting to kill her part of this. I don't blame her. I would be scared too. But we have to figure this out and with Aria parents to busy fighting to notice she's been staying over at my house for a while so she's not alone. "Ar, relax, A will not try to hurt you as long as you stay with us." I reassured her for the hundredth time. "Yah, yah, whatever, your not the one with your life in danger" She said before getting up and walking away. I frowned once again. "You can't blame her Spence, A and can be freaking scary" Hanna said. "I know" I said frustrated. "Should we stop working on the code?" I asked sadly. "No, not yet, A has threatened us since anyway and if we hurry up and figure this out then we can finally bring A down" Emily told me.

**MONAS POV**

"So, have they figured anything out?" I asked Aria as she walked into the bathroom. "Nope, there clueless" She said walking over to the mirror to fix her makeup. "Good" I said with a smile. "Any luck finding Cece?" She asked. "No, she's completely MIA and Jasons gone too" I sighed. "Jason?" Aria said looking confused at me. "I think Cece might have tricked him in helping with whatever crap plan she's thinking of this time" I said. "Would Jason do that?" Aria asked. "Right after you dumped his sorry ass, I think he'd work for the devil if he offered" I smirked. Aria frowned at me. "I can't deal with another guy right now." She said in defines. "Yah, yah, I know, Fitzy is your one true love, blah blah blah" I joked. She sighed. "Whatever, it doesn't even matter, He's gone and is probably never coming back." Aria said sadly. "Maybe he'll come back" I said hopeful. "Just keep trying to find, Cece and Jason, I'll make sure they don't crack the code" Aria said changing the subject. "Fine, Wanna meet after school?" I asked. "I can't, the girls been watching me like a hawk ever since the A text. Im surprised they didn't stop me from coming here" She sighed. "Ok, well I'll text you later. And keep acting scared in might guilt them in to stopping" I told her. "With Cece gone AWAL, I don't think I will have to act" She said. "I'll find her, don't worry" I told her and with that we left the bathroom.

**JASONS POV**

"Hey baby" I said walking into Cece's new apartment. "Hey, like the place" She asked motioning around the room. "Yah, looks better then the old one" I smiled. "Has a bigger bed too" She said winking in my direction. "Thats good" I smiled. "So, I want to go over the plan with you" She said sitting down at the kitchen table. "Ok" I simply said sitting across from her. "We have to ruin Aria's life. And in order to do that we have to take away her three favourite things. One: Family. Two: Friends, and Three: Love." Cece said. "What do you mean by take away?" I asked getting concerned that she wanted to_ kill_ all those people. "Oh, relax were not going to kill ALL of them. Her family is already a mess, they should be easy to tear apart, next, we have to get those girls to figure out Aria is A. Which by the way, I gave them a code basically telling them Aria was A and they still haven't figured it out!" Cece complained. "Um, Yah that might be my fault" I said slowly. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Well, the night they got the code I sent them a text threatening that if they figure it out we'll hurt Aria" I said. Cece sighed. "Great, now I'm going to have to give them more help" She huffed. "Come on, I'm sure theres tons of ways to expose her, Now what about the love part!" I asked. She smiled. "I knew you'd be most interested in that part" She said. "Yes I am, Now whats the plan" I asked un patently waiting. "Jason, I want you to kill _Ezra Fitz."_

**HANNAS POV**

"Why can't I see her!" I huffed to a police man. "Im sorry, Miss, Marin, But Ashley as no visits right now" He replied. "But I'm her daughter!" I said. "Im sorry" He replied sadly. "Come back tomorrow" He said. "Ugh, Fine!" I said walking away. "Hey, that was fast" Caleb said as he stood from his chair in the waiting room. "They won't let me see her" I said to him. "What! But your her daughter!" He said. "Yah, I know" I sighed. "Lets go home, I guess" He said leading the way out. "We got into his car and began driving. "Who do you think really killed Wilden"I asked softly. He looked over at me for a second before looking back to the road. "I don't know" He answered honestly. I sighed once again. "I mean seriously, who could have broken into his apartment and kill a guy!" I said. "Wait, this happened in his apartment!" Caleb asked in shock. "Well, yah, I thought you knew" I said. "No, I never watched the story on the news, I just know everything you told me" Caleb said. "Oh, sorry" I told him. "Don't worry about it" He said. Just then a idea popped in my head. "Wait! Caleb, I have a brilliant idea!" I shouted happily. "What Is it?" He asked curious. "Wilden had a monitor in his house! It might show who broke in!" I shouted. "Really!, Wait, how do you know he has a monitor?" Caleb asked. "Um, Emily, Spencer and Aria, may have broken into his house before" I answered quietly. "Hanna!" Caleb shouted angrily. "Im sorry! But it was for Emily!" I said in defines. Caleb sighed. "Ok, well I should be able to hack into his monitors" Caleb smiled. "Yes! We might be able to know who killed him!" I said happily. "We should go now. I don't know when the people will be over to get all his crap" I said. "Ok, good idea, We'll go now" Caleb said turning around the car.

**SPENCERS POV**

Me and Emily were studying in my room. Aria said she was going to go home for awhile and her dad and brother were home so she'd be safe. My phone then started ringing. "Who is it?" Emily asked. "Um, Its Hanna" I said checking my phone. I answered it. "Hey Han, whats up" I said. "Spencer! Caleb is going to hack into Wildens monitors and try to see if who killed him! Get over here!" She shouted. "What! Thats awesome! I can't believe we forgot about the monitors! Me and Emily are on our way, and i'll try calling Aria" I said and walked out of my room telling Emily to follow. "Ok, get here quick" Hanna said. "We will, see you soon" I said and hung up. "Whats going on?" Emily asked. "Don't you remember the monitors in Wildens apartment! Caleb thinks he can hack them and we can see who killed Wilden!" I said. "Oh my gosh, Thats great!" Emily said. "Yeah, I know! Can you try calling Aria" I asked as I got into my car. "Yah" Emily sad climbing into the passenger side and pulling out her phone. "Come on! Pick up Aria" Emily mumbled. "Try calling on my phone" I said tossing Emily my phone. "Hey" She said hurt. "Im, sorry, but you know theres a better chance of her answering me" I said giving Emily an apologetic look. "Whatever" Emily sighed and called Aria on my phone. "Hey, Wilden's apartment is down here? Right?" I asked looking around. Emily nodded. And I turned down on the street Wilden's apartment was on. "She's still not answering" Emily said sadly. "Ugh, she's probably still mad at me" I said. "Don't worry, she'll forgive you" Emily sighed. "Yah, hopefully" I said, while I parked the car next to Wildens building. "Theres, Han and Caleb" Emily said pointing to Hanna and Caleb who were waiting outside Caleb's car. Me and Emily got out of the car to meet Hanna and Caleb. "Is Aria coming?" Hanna asked hopeful. "No" I answered sadly. "We should hurry, before someone comes" Caleb said walking to the apartment. The door was unlocked considering police have been going in and out lately, "Where are the monitors?" Caleb asked. "There over there" Emily said pointing to shelf where the monitors were sitting. Caleb walked over to them and un plugged them. He then took out his laptop from his back pack and plugged the monitors in. "Can you get into them?" Hanna asked. "Yah, I just gotta get around the password" Caleb replied. Caleb spent a couple of minutes typing in his computer before finally he spoke again. "I think I got it!" He said. "Play the video!" I said excitedly "Okay, here we go" He said pressing play on the video. Caleb fast forwarded to the time someone broke in. "The doors opening!" Emily said. "Its some guy" Hanna said. "Who is that?" I asked squinting at the screen. Caleb zoomed in and we all gasped as we saw who the man was. "Its-its Jason!" Emily stuttered. "I can't believe this!" I said. "Wait, theres someone else there outside the door." Caleb said rewinding to when the door was open all the way. "Yah, look its a girl" Hanna said pointing. "Caleb zoom in" I asked. Caleb zoomed in revealing the girl. "Oh, my god!" Emily shouted

* * *

**Hehehehehe….CLIFF HANGER! Sorry guys…..Next chapter soon ;)**


	15. Who's really in charge?

**Chpater 15 is here…..OH and btw I don't start school until September 3rd so I should be able to update really often still…..I don't know if the story will still be going by September 3rd, I want it too! I still have much more to add to the story. Once school starts though updates won't be as often :(**

**ENJOY & REVIEW ;)**

* * *

**JASONS POV**

"Good news baby!" Cece said smiling wildly as she walked into her apartment where I was waiting. "What is it?" I asked. "Those bitches hacked into Wilden's monitors and now they know you and Aria killed him" She said happily. "Whoa! Wait! They know I killed him!" I shouted angrily. "Honey, relax, I have a plan, I always have a plan" She purred. I moaned. "Fine whats your plan!" I asked still angry. "Your going to kill Fitz and then go into hiding" She said simply. "That isn't a plan!" I shouted. "Jason, you only have to go into hiding for a little bit, don't worry, were going to pin the whole thing on Aria. She will go to jail, she will be titled as a murder, she'll suffer. Not you." Cece whispered in my ear slowly. "How are you going to do that" I asked calming down just a bit. Cece smiled. "Well, she's lost her friends, and once her family finds out she's a killer they will hate her and then YOU just have to get rid of that pesky english teacher. And then I promise all the pieces will fit. Aria will have nothing and I will convince her to confess to any thing I need her too. Cece said slyly. "Are you sure thats going to work" I growled. "Yes, by the time I'm done with her she will go _crazy_." She said emphasizing the crazy.

**SPENCERS POV**

"That bitch!" Hanna shouted after we saw Aria's face. "Hanna" I warned. "No! Spencer You do not get to protect her! Not now! She knew who killed Wilden, she was there! She helped Jason, and she let my mom go to jail!" Hanna shouted angrily. "We-we have to hear the whole story!" I said not wanting to believe that Aria could do this to us. "No! She'll lie! She's been lying to us ever since the night she broke up with Ezra! We have to turn her in!" Hanna shouted. "Whoa! Wait, you actually want to turn in one of your best friends to the police" I asked shocked. "Spencer! Its her or my mom! And she's the guilty one! Of course I want to turn her _and_ that jerk Jason in!" Hanna said not calming down what so ever. "Spence, I think Han is right" Emily said slowly. "Please let me talk to her, before you turn her in, please! You can do whatever after, you have to let me talk to her first though" I pleaded. Hanna glared at me. "Fine, I'm giving you until tomorrow" She said and then walked out with Caleb who had been quiet this whole time. "Spencer, you can't protect her forever" Emily said softly. "I know that! But she's my best friend, and she deserves to give her side of the story!" I snapped. Emily looked at me sadly. "You better go talk to her before Hanna changes her mind" Emily said. "Do you want to come with?" I asked Emily. "I think you need to talk to her alone" Emily said patting my shoulder. "I'll catch a ride with Hanna and Caleb" She said before walking out. I sighed and just stood there for a moment thinking about what I was going to say to Aria, I then pulled out my phone and sent her a short text before making my way back to my car. We need to talk, I'm coming over, Now. -Spencer. I sent to her.

**ARIAS POV**

I was sitting at home bored to death. I have gotten a call from Emily and Specner about an hour ago, but was not in the mood tho talk to either one of them. My phone buzzed telling me I had a text. I sighed and opened the message. We need to talk, Im coming over, Now-Spencer. I read. "Great what does she want" I mumbled. I then herd the doorbell ring. "That can't be Spencer, she just sent that text." I said aloud to no one. I walked down stairs and opened the door to reveal not Spencer but Mona. "Mona? What are you doing here? Spencer will be here any minute you have to leave" I said. "I know, thats why I'm here!" Mona said and quickly walked in closing the door behind her. "Whats going on?" I asked."The girls, they hacked into Wildens monitors at his apartment! They know it was you and Jason!" She said panicking. "What! Oh no! What am I going to do!" I shouted panicking. "I don't know, but Hanna wants to turn you in and Spencer is on her way right now to talk to you!" Mona told me. "How do yo know this?" I asked. "I was watching them, its what A does" She said. "Ugh! Well, thank god you told me, I would have ended up talking to Spencer otherwise" I said. "Wait, so your not going to talk to her?" Mona asked. "Well, of course not! That would be stupid!" I said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Ar, its Spencer, open up!" Spencer shouted knocking on the door over and over again. "Shit" I whispered. "Come here!" Mona whispered leading me upstairs and into my room. "What are you doing?"I asked. "Here" She said throwing me an empty backpack. "What is this for?" I asked confused. "You have to get out of here! You can't let those girls figure out about any of this, we could all go to jail!" Mona said loudly. "Ok first of all, Shhh! Spencer could be able to hear and second, are you insane! I can't just leave!" I protested. "Aria, you've already lost your friends, and your family will hate you the minute they find out about this, theres nothing left for you in RoseWood. You gotta get out. Just for a little while" Mona negotiated with me. "Where am I supposed to go!" I shouted. "Go, to Phily for tonight. Then we will figure out what were going to do, tomorrow" Mona told me. "Ugh. fine!" I agreed and began shoving clothes into the backpack. "Hurry and get out before Spencer finds a way in" Mona said. "I'll leave through Mikes window" I said rushing to Mikes room and going through the window. "Get to my house and take my car!" Mona said throwing my her keys. "Thanks" I said and I jumped down to the ground and took one last look at my home. Then I saw Spencers car on the driveway, telling me that she still hasn't left and I quickly, running a few streets over to Mona's house.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Aria!" I shouted banging on her door one more time. "Ugh! She is unbelievable!" I mumbled. Just then the door opened revealing Mona. "Mona!" I said shocked. "Oh, hey, Spence" She said causally. "What are you doing here! And wheres Aria!" I asked pushing my way past Mona and into the Montgomery house. "Aria" I called out. "Yah, Aria's gone" Mona said dryly. "What do you mean_ gone"_ I asked trying to sound brave but I was actually very afraid inside. Mona put a devilish smile across her face. "She was never your friend, Spencer. You hurt her, and she got revenge, not just on you but on Hanna too" Mona said slyly. "What-what are y-you talking about." I stuttered. "Aria's not so _innocent_" Mona said slowly while she stepped a bit closer to me. I swallowed and tried to hide my fear. "What does that mean" I said still very confused. Mona let out a dry evil laugh. "Oh, Spence, I would think you would have figured it out by now, _Aria's A_" She said.

**ARIAS POV**

I drove for about an hour before I finally reached Phily. I decided to just stay in an Inn for tonight. I was so freaked out. Hanna was definitely going to turn my in and the police would probably try to find me. I parked my car and got out. I began walking down a street with an Inn on it at the end of the street. There were a lot of apartment buildings around so I was surprised they would put on Inn on the same street. I kept walked before I stopped dead in my tracks. "J-Jason" I stuttered out seeing Jason exit an apartment building. Jason looked shocked and he froze like a deer in the head lights. He quickly looked around before he ran down the steps pulling me in an ally between buildings. "What are you doing here!" I asked after we were in the ally. "Shhh! She'll hear you!" He hushed back. "Who?" I asked. "Who do you think?" He looked at my dumbly. "Your with Cece!" I asked a little bit hurt. "The police will be looking for us both soon!" He said completely avoiding my question. "I know! Thats why I'm here! How do you know?" I asked. "Cece saw your friends at Wildens" He answers simply. "Mona was there too, did Cece see her?" I asked. "I don't know, she never said anything" Jason told me. "Jason, I'm_ really_ sorry" I said seriously, referring to our conversation a few days ago. He sighed. "I think its to late for sorrys" He said sadly. "No, it doesn't have to be! Please Jason, come with me, help me, not Cece" I begged. He looked down at me thinking for what felt like forever. "But you'll _never_ l-love me" He said looking down now. I placed my hand on his cheek, "Jason, I love you, im-im just not ready to give your what you want. But please, come with me, help me, and with time, I can love you the way you want me too." I said slowly. He looked up at me again and smiled. "Ok" He said.

* * *

**IM SORRY ITS SHORT! Ok, first off what do you think? Is Jason going to stop helping Cece? And what about Mona? She told Spencer about Aria! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Im sorry! SPARIA, SPOBY AND EZRIA ARE COMING I PORMISE!**


	16. Text Messages

**Hey, sorry its been a while since an update, I've had some writers block :(….but Chapter 16 is here. PLEASE go check out EllieRenee18! She has a Sparia story called "You Belong To Me"**

**And shout out to Snakeshadow of Shadowclan for your idea! Im going to use it ;)**

**ENJOY&REVEIW**

* * *

**ARIAS POV**

"If Cece finds us, She'll kill us both, you know that right?" Jason asked me softly. We spent the night at the a different Inn. One much farther away. And now were driving out of Phily and trying decide where we should go. "Yah, I know" I sighed. "And if the police find us were going to jail" He said. I looked over to him from the driver seat of Monas car that I was still using. "We can't let anyone find us" I said quietly. We didn't talk for awhile after that but Jason then spoke up again. "What about Mona?" He asked. "Well, she was going to call me today. I will fill her in once she does call. But for now we gotta get out of here before Cece figures out where you went." I informed Jason. Then my phone rang. "Ugh its from Spencer, Again!" I said frustrated. "She's probably worried about you" Jason said. "I know, but I can't talk to her, She'll convince me to tell her where I am" I said sadly. "Ar, you're like the best liar ever, I'm sure you can just lie to her, like you have been this whole time." Jason told me. "But she knows that I was involved with killing Wilden. And Spencers different, its harder to lie to her" I sighed. "At lease she doesn't know your A" Jason said helpfully. "Yah, I guess" I said.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Ugh! She's still not answering!" I shouted to Toby. "Spence, she probably knows that you know she's A, she's not going to answer" Toby told me. "No! She can't be A!" I shouted in Aria's defence. "Spencer, It all makes sense, she's A" Toby said slowly while stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "But she's my best friend" I said beginning to let tears fall freely. "I know" Toby whispered. We just stayed like that for awhile. Me crying in his t-shirt and him soothly rubbing circles on my back. Eventually he spoke again. "You should talk to Hanna and Emily" He said quietly. "Ugh, I can't, Hanna's just going to freak out and Emily's going to pretend she's there for me and understanding but really she's going to hate Aria just as much as Hanna." I sobbed. Toby sighed. "Spence, I know that you're going to take it the hardest considering you and Aria were always closer, but Hanna and Emily still deserve to know that one of there best friends has been hurting them" Toby said softly. I looked at him. "Okay" I replied slowly.

**JASONS POV**

"What!" Aria shouted while looking at her phone. She had gotten a text from Mona and stopped the car to answer. "What is it?" I asked. "No, no, no! She could not have done this!" Aria shouted as she began furiously typing back. "Ar, whats wrong?" I asked getting concerned. "Mona told Spencer I was A!" She said angrily. "Whoa! Wait! What?" I said shocked. "Why the hell would she do this" Aria said still very angry and waiting for a response from Mona. I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe Mona is against you" I said. "You mean like, On Cece's side. Like you were?" She asked. "Yah" Was all I said. Then Aria's phone buzzed and she read the text aloud. "I know what your thinking, but relax, I have a plan. You just have to trust me and we can bring down Cece for good. Where are you?" Aria read. She looked over at me nervously after she was done reading. "Should I tell her where we are?" She asked. "I don't know, do you trust her?" I asked. She sighed. "I use to" Aria said. Then her face lit up and she pulled her phone out again. "Do you have an idea?" I asked. "Yup" She replied typing in her phone fast. "Who are texting, Mona?" I asked confused. "Nope, Spencer" She said simply.

**SPENCERS POV**

Toby had left my house so I could get Hanna and Emily to come over and talk. I still didn't know what I was supposed to say. Aria was our best friend and she betrayed us. I did too, at one point of my life but Aria did for real. She wanted to hurt us. And it worked because I'm definitely hurt. I texted Hanna and Emily and they were on there way over. But before I could set my phone down I got a text. And to my surprise it was from Aria.

**Aria:** What did Mona tell you?

I glared at the text, but answered.

**Spencer:** She told me who you really are

**Aria:** Anything else?

**Spencer:** Why do you even care? And shouldn't you be signing these texts with -A

**Aria:** I know your mad. But I need you to tell me everything Mona said!

**Spencer:** Why should I tell you anything

**Aria:** Because I hurt Toby once and I can do it again

**Spencer:** Seriously! Your threatening me right now! I know who you are! I can turn you in!

**Aria:** And when the police ask where I am, What are you going to say?

**Spencer:** They can find you

**Aria:** And I wonder how much damage I can do while their looking?

**Spencer:** I can't believe you would hurt me, and the other girls like this.

**Aria:** Its your fault, you hurt me first.

**Spencer:** What are you talking about! Ezra?

**Aria:** Of course! You took away the only person in this world that I loved. I hate you for that.

**Spencer:** Im sorry you feel that way, Goodbye Aria.

I turned off my phone, not wanting to hear anything else she has to say. I was in tears at this point, knowing that my best friend hated me. Knowing that I hurt my best friend so much that she would want to hurt me ever worse. Emily and Hanna had then arrived at my house. I walked to the door to let them in. "Did you talk to her?" Hanna asked as soon as she got in. "Hey, whats wrong?" Emily asked noticing my tears. "You can turn her in" I said directly to Hanna. Hanna looked at me a bit shocked. "What happen when you guys talked?" Hanna asked. "Um, we didn't talk, I went to her house and found Mona instead." I said wiping my tears away. "Whoa, wait. What was Mona doing at Aria's house?" Emily asked. "Guys, Aria's A" I said.

**JASONS POV**

"Ugh, I hate Spencer" Aria spat as she started driving again. "You should have never texted her to begin with" I told her. "I needed to know if Mona told her anything besides me being A! She didn't tell me anything though" Aria sighed. "Did you tell Mona where were going?" I asked. "Yes" She replied simply. "I hope your not going to regret that" I said slowly. "I know its weird, but I trust Mona" She said. "You trusting Mona. Thats definitely weird" I joked "He are we almost there?" I asked. "Yah, We should be at Noel Kahn's cabin in 15 minutes" Aria said smiling. "And how do we know Noel isn't going to come here" I asked. "Mona's taking care of it" She respond.

**MONAS POV**

"Hey babe" I said walking into Noel's cabin and greeting Noel. "Hey" He simply said coming over to kiss my neck. "Im so glad we decided to give our relationship another shot" I purred. "Me too" He mumbled against my skin. "Hey baby, as much as I love this, I gotta talk to you about something" I said sweetly. Noel pulled himself away from me. "Whats up?" He asked causally . "I need a favour" I said trying to be as cute as possible. "What kind of favour?" He asked. I sighed. "Aria and Jason need a place to stay and I was thinking…" I trailed off. "You want them to stay here?" Noel finished for me. "Yes" I said batting my eyelashes. Noel thought about it for a moment. "Why are you so close with those two anyway?" He asked me. "I told you, Were on a_ team_, together" I said slowly. "I still don't understand what kinda team, this is….But if its important to you, then they can stay" Noel told me. "Yay! Thanks baby!" I said jumping over to him. "Oh, and one more thing, you cant tell anyone there here" I said. "Um, okay" Noel said a bit confused. "Don't worry, it will all make sense soon" I reassured him.

**ARIAS POV**

"Were here" I said stopping the car in front of the cabin. "Hey, are you sure your friends won't find us here" Jason asked me. "I don't think so, along as Noel doesn't spill. And we'll leave in about week so its harder for Cece to track us down" I told him with a shrug. "And the police?" He asked. "We should be good as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves" I reassured Jason. Jason sighed and stepped out of the car. I followed him up to the cabin. "Hey" Mona greeted us before we even got to the door. "Hey" I smiled and walked past to enter the cabin. "This should totally work" I said looking around. "Good, because you and Jason should stay here for as long as possible" Mona told me. "Yah, this should be good for awhile" Jason said walking up to me. "Wheres Noel?" I asked Mona. "He left so you guys could get settled in" Mona told us. "Are you going to tell him?" I asked. "Yes, but not yet. The time isn't right. When the time is right, I'll make sure he joins us" Mona smiled.

**HANNAS POV**

"Arias A!" I shouted in shock. "Yeah, she was A ever since her and Ezra broke up" Spencer sniffled. I was so angry at Aria. How could she do this to us! "Where is she now!" Emily asked. "I don't know, but guys she said if we turn her in, she'll hurt Toby or even us." Spencer said sadly. "No Spence! Were not going to let her hurt anyone! Not anymore!" I said angrily while pulling out my phone. "Who are you texting?" Emily asked me nervously. "Who do you think?" I answered while typing away. "Han, I don't know if texting her is the best idea" Spencer said softy. "Well I do" I said as I pressed send

**Hanna:** Listen bitch if you hurt Toby or Spencer or any of us, you will pay!

**Aria:** No, you listen Hefty, You turn me in, and I will make sure the next bus trip Caleb takes to see his mommy, will be his last

I gasped as I read the text. "What did she say?" Emily asked. "Look" I said while passing my phone to Emily and Spencer. "Oh my god, is this really our Aria" Emily asked hurt. "She was never our Aria" Spencer sighed.

**ARIAS POV**

"Jason! Give me back my phone!" I shouted while trying to get my phone out of Jasons hands. "No, You got to threaten Spencer, I want to have some fun too" He said while typing to Hanna. "Jason, she's going to think its me!" I said. "And they already hate you, so its fine" He said while pressing send. "There" He said and tossed me my phone. I read the text. "Damn this is mean, you even called her hefty" I said once done reading. "We have to do whatever we can to make them wait as long as possible before calling the police on us" Jason said simply. I sighed. "Yah, your right" "In fact, maybe we should _show_, them how serious we are" Jason said while smiling. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Ar, catch on, we have to hurt one of them to show them were not playing around" Jason said simply. I smiled. "Thats a great idea" I said. "I know, how about we do something at the Hoe down dance coming up?" Jason asked. "Thats perfect!" I said. "Ok, but who are we going to target?" Jason asked thinking about it.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Are we going to turn her in?" Emily asked breaking us all out of there deep thought. "I don't know anymore" Hanna said while sighing. "Maybe we should wait until after the Hoe Down dance, maybe she'll make a appearance there and we can talk to her" I said hopeful "Ok, I guess thats a good idea" Emily said. "You don't actually think, she'll hurt one of us right?" Hanna asked sounding scared almost. "I hope not. But Aria isn't who we thought she was. We don't know what she'll do" I said.

* * *

**IM SORRY ITS SHORT AND BORING! :(**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS THE HOE-DOWN DANCE ;)**


	17. Hoe Down Pt1

**Chapter 17…**

**ENJOY&REVEW ;)**

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**

"Hey, are you guys ready for this?" Emily asked nervously while placing a cow boy hate to her head. "Me and Caleb have been wanting to go to this dance for weeks and I'm not letting _anyone_ ruin it" Hanna said as she applied the last bit of her makeup. "How about you Spence?" Emily asked me. I sighed and sent both Emily and Hanna a sad look. "Its going to be hard, but I can get through it" I said. Hanna gave me a sad smile. "Spence, were going to enjoy this dance, and if Aria or Jason doesn't show up then were turning them in, and it will all be over" Hanna reassured me. "Will it, all _really_ be over?" I asked, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Spencer, We already know about Mona, and now we know about Aria and Jason. All we have to do is tell the truth and they will be out of our lives" Emily joined in. "Im going to miss her" I whispered not sure if Hanna and Emily herd me. "We all are, she was _our_ best friend" Hanna said slowly. "What if Aria or Jason does come?" I asked. Emily and Hanna both looked down as they thought. "I guess we'll talk to her and decide what we want to do" Emily shrugged. "Either way, I need to get my mom out of jail, so I'm turning Jason in regardless" Hanna told us. "Aria never did _really_ kill Wilden….she was just _there_" I said remembering the video. "She's still guilty of plenty" Emily said sighing with Hanna agreeing. "Yeah, Spence, she made my mom look guilty and she hurt Toby! And who knows what she told the team about us" Hanna said. "You're right guys. I have to move on and expect that fact that I was betrayed by my best friend" I said sadly. "Time heals all wounds" Emily said quoting none other then Alison her self.

**ARIAS POV**

"This dance is going to be _amazing_, I purred into Jasons ear before he continued kissing me hard. "Mmm…Yah…the best" Jason mumbled against my lips pushing me down to the couch so he was on top of me. "Do you remember what to do?" I asked as he moved away from my lips and began kissing my neck. "Of course baby" He said without removing his lips. "I started to push him away slightly. "Ugh what is it?" He asked annoyed. "You understand that this doesn't mean anything right?" I asked softly. "Ar, I get it, you don't love me like _that_, But this casual friends with benefits is fine with me" He reassured me. "Ok, good, because I don't need a relationship right now. Just _this_" I said. "Works for me" He said simply before going back to kissing me sliding his tongue down far in my mouth and tongue fucking me. We were interrupted by someone fake couching. "Ugh, what do you want Mona?" Jason growled. Mona smirked. "As cute as you two are, I need a word with Aria" She said. Jason sighed. "Fine, I'm going to go make sure the hay ride truck is ready for tonight" He said. "Oh Noel is out there checking on the truck right now. Maybe you two could have some bonding time considering were all going to be _team mates_, pretty soon" Mona called out. "Whatever you say Mona" Jason said in a sarcastic tone before walking out the door. I laughed a bit at Jasons sarcasm and then turned my attention to Mona. "Whats up?" I asked. Mona sat down next to me on the couch. "You sure you can do this…tonight. You know theres a possibility she'll die, right?" Mona asked quietly. "Yes I know. But I'm dedicated to this team. Those girls are no longer my friends, their my targets" I reassured Mona. Mona smiled. "Good, hopefully tonight will scare them enough to keep them from going to the cops. At least for a little while" Mona said. "Hey, do you think its smart targeting her?" I asked Mona. "Of course, she's the most valuable player in our game._ Spencer Hastings_ Is our target tonight" Mona said slyly.

**JASONS POV**

"Hey" I greeted Noel awkwardly as I walked up to the pick up truck that he was currently filling up with hay. "Hey man" He said nodding his head in my direction and going back to loading the truck up with the hay. I picked up a hay stack and loaded it on the truck copying Noel. "So, hey, whats all this about?" Noel asked me. I sighed. "Its complicated" I said honestly. "Mona said she wants me to be apart of her _team_ but its not the right _time_. What does that mean?" Noel asked confused. I didn't respond right away. I was trying to find a way to tell Noel something important without Mona ripping out my throat. "This_ team_, that we have, we've had it for awhile, ever since Alison died is how long I've been apart of it." I said. "Oh, I see, it has to do with Alison, that makes sense" Noel said. "Yah, somehow everything around here always ends up going back to Ali" I sighed. "You got that right. Its like she's gone but everywhere" Noel stated. I thought about that for a second. Noel was right, no matter how hard we all try to forget Alison, we never will. She's like the centre of the town of RoseWood She's the generator. Without her this town would fall apart, even though she's dead, she's still the most important. Sometimes I would regret what I did to Alison. But at the end of the day, I know that I helped a lot of people by getting rid of her.

**MONAS POV**

"Who are you texting?" Aria asked me as, me, Noel, Jason and her were driving to the Hoe-Down dance. Me and Aria in the backseat. Jason driving and Noel in the passenger seat. "Spencer" I replied with a grin. "Let me see" she said leaning over and I showed her the phone. **Do or die time bitches. This is going to be one hell of a hoe-down, if you make it through it. -A "**That should scare them" Aria smiled after reading the text. "I know" I said. "Hey, Mona, what do you want me to do again?" Noel asked from the front seat. "Just make sure no body takes our truck for a hay ride baby" I told him. "And whats the truck for, exactly?" He asked. "All in good time, hun" I purred. "Damn, I can feel your sexual tension from here, wanna stop that please?" Aria said. I turned away from Noel and playfully slapped Arias arm. "Ow, what was that for?" She asked while rubbing her arm. "You know exactly what that was for, and its not like you and Jason aren't mind fucking right now" I said. "Um, whats _mind_ fucking?" Jason asked joining the conversation. I sighed and Aria rolled her eyes while Noel smirked. "Its when your both thinking about jumping each others bones and you know your both thinking about it" I said it like it was a fact he should know. Jason frowned while Aria giggled. "Ok enough sex talk, is anyone going to give me any other answers about whats going on tonight?" Noel piped in. "Im sorry babe, But I told you, I can't tell you yet, soon" I promised him. "Looks like were here" Jason said pulling around to the dance. "Park up there and then You and Aria need to go hide until its time" I said unbuckling my seat belt. "Ok" Aria said unbuckling hers too and getting out of the car.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Spencer, its just a text! Don't let it scare you!" Hanna tried telling me as we arrived at the dance. "Um, its a pretty scary text!" I said looking down at what A had just sent me. "Spence, remember its just Aria, or Jason, or Mona. Its no longer scary, we know who A is. A can't hurt us anymore" Emily reassured me. "I guess your right" I said while taking a shaky breath. "Of course were right! Now lets go get our Hoe Down on!" Hanna said excitedly while stepping up to the barn that the dance was being held in. "Whoa, this place is so cool!" Emily said. "Oh, theres Caleb! Just send me an S.O.S, If you need me" Hanna said before dashing off to Caleb. "Wheres Toby?" Emily asked me. "Um, he should be here, any minute" I said looking around. "What about Paige?" I asked pointing over to Paige who was standing by a group of people laughing and having a good time. "Yeah, Um, I think me and Paige are over" Emily said awkwardly. "Aw, Em, I'm sorry." I said rubbing circles on Emilys back confronting her. "Its fine Spence, me and Paige both knew its what had to happen." Emily said. "Oh those Toby" I said seeing him step into the room. I looked over at Emily. "Well come one! Go, greet your cowboy" Emily said winking. "Are you you're ok?" I asked. "Of course, Go." Emily pushing me off to Toby. "Thanks Em." I said before walking over to my boyfriend. "Hey Spence!" Toby said as he walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss. "Hey" I greeted him. "How was your talk with the girls?" Toby asked. "Um, it was ok. If Aria doesn't show up and we don't get a chance to talk to her, then were just going to call the police" I informed Toby. Toby looked a bit shocked. "You're hoping she shows here. And you want to talk to HER?" Toby asked. "Well, yeah, we need to talk to her and she's not going to do that if the police are looking for her." I said. "Im surprised your giving her this chance, after what she did to you guys" Toby said. "She was still my _best friend_ at one point, I want to talk to her before she's behind bars" I said sadly. "I understand, lets stop talking about it and dance" Toby said replacing his shocked, confused look with a smile. He pulled me to the dance floor by my hand and we began dancing.

**CECES POV**

I walked up to the Hoe-Down dance in my RedCoat. I had a lot of revenge planned for tonight. Mona had betrayed me. Aria had betrayed me. And Jason had betrayed me and _hurt_ me. Im RedCoat! I don't get hurt or betrayed! But some how those bitches did it. Those bitches tried to stand up against me. They tried to be one step in front of the mastermind. I though the team that I had built was smarter then that. They should know by now, never try to out smart RedCoat because it will come back to bite them in the ass. I may be alone but when I'm alone is when I'm strongest. Everyone else gets in the way. But tonight Im ending _all_ of this. Im going to kill all four liars. Then the A team will be all over and everyone's suffering will be over. Those four girls are just a reminder to this town of how fucked up we all are. A reminder that some people never get to have there chance to get out of RoseWood. A reminder of all the bad thats ever happen. Tonight I'm killing everyones pain. Im killing, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin.

* * *

**Heheheh….what do you think? Next chapter will pick up right here!**

**Its kinda like a 2 part chapter I guess…..**

**Review please!**


	18. Hoe Down Pt2

**Chapter 18**

**Hoe Down pt.2**

**Review please ;)**

**P.S Please go check out sototallyrandom! She has a really good story called "Aria's on A short LeAsh"**

**P.S.S this chapter is all over the place…I'm sorry.**

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**

"I love you so much" Toby said to me as we danced. "I love you to" I said before standing on my toes to kiss him. As I pulled back from his lips, I saw something in the distance. A blond girl in a RedCoat. Oh my god, with all this drama about Aria going on, we forgot about RedCoat! "He Toby I'll be right back" I said before pulling away. Toby sighed. "Ok" He said sounding disappointed. "Im sorry" I whispered and then went off following RedCoat. I pulled out my phone and sent an S.O.S to Hanna and Emily and then left the barn and saw the blond girl in a red coat walking into the woods. "I really hope this isn't a trap" I mumbled to myself before following RedCoat into the woods.

**ARIAS POV**

"Jason look! She's going into the woods" I said to Jason as we watched Spencer run into the woods. "Why the hell would she go in there?" Jason asked confused. I looked up to Jason with worried eyes. "What are you thinking?" He asked noticing my concerned look. "What if its RedCoat" I said. "We can't let that bitch get Spencer before we do!" Jason said. "I know, but are you ready to face her" I asked a little bit scared. "We were going to have to eventually" Jason says before walking towards the woods. "You coming?" He calls out. "Ugh, Wait up!" I sigh and jog to catch up with Jason. "Maybe its not even Cece" I say reassuring myself more then Jason. "Its two against one, we got this" Jason says. We walk into the woods and I can see Spencer looking around confused. "Don't let her see you" I whisper while backing up into a bush with Jason following. Just then me and Jason watch as RedCoat grabs Spencer placing a cloth to her month making her pass out instantly and then dragging her off. "That bitch! Come on!" I say getting up and following them. "What are we going to do?" Jason asks. "Get _our_ Spencer back" I say simply.

**HANNAS POV**

"Where is she!" I shout as me and Emily were looking everywhere for Spencer. "Ugh I don't know!" Emily said in frustration. "Lets go check in the woods" I say. "Ok" Emily agrees before we walk into the woods. We walk for awhile before we begin hearing something. "What is that?" Emily asks looking around. "Em Look!" I shout pointing to a blond girl in a RedCoat. "Come on!" Emily says as we begin running away. But its no use because RedCoat is faster and the next thing we know were being hit i the head before everything goes black.

**ARIAS POV**

"Did they go this way?" I ask Jason annoyed. "I don't know! There gone!" Jason says as he's trudging through the woods looking everywhere. Then me and Jason here someone shouting "Em Look!" "Thats Hanna's voice" I say! "Lets go!" Jason says and we run in the direction of the shouting. "We look around but still see nothing. "Ok, lets spilt up, You go that way and I'll go this way" I said to Jason while pointing in different directions. "Are you sure thats a good idea?" He asked. "Yes, we'll cover more ground! Just text me if you see anything" I tell him. "Ok" He says and walks off in the direction I pointed out for him, I begin walking deeper into the woods. Its so dark that I can bearly see anything. I pull out my phone for the light but then I get a text. Your next -RC "Oh shit" I mumble. RC? That has to be RedCoat! I start running back to where Jason is but someone grabs me from behind. I shout out as loud as I can but the person claps there hand around my mouth and drags me in the direction they want. I try struggling but its no use.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Let me out!" I scream banning on a door in some RV. Its not the A RV because theres no A stuff inside. Its just an empty Rv. The door opens to reveal a girl with blond hair, a red coat and a fake Alison mask on her face, with a passed out Emily and Hanna. She drags them inside and I'm to afraid to move and confront RedCoat. Once she leaves I drop to Hanna's and Emily's sides. "Guys, guys! Wake up!" I shout shaking them. Hanna begins to stir. "Hanna Hanna!" I shout. "Ugh, where are we?" She mumbles. "Were in a RV, But I don't think its the A Rv" I tell her. "Emily!" She shouts while she helps me shake Emily awake. "Ugh, whats going on?" Emily asks while sitting up. "Were trapped in an RV" Hanna says annoyed. "Did you see who RedCoat is?" I asked. "No, she has that stupid mask on" Emily grumbles. "You don't think it could be Aria? Do you?" Hanna asks. "No way! Aria's way shorter then whoever that was" I say. Hanna sighs. "Do you think she wants to kill us?" Emily says quietly. "Why would she kill us, then her sick game is over" Hanna said. "You're right, but still, what is she planing?" I ask. Then we begin hearing screaming from outside. "Whats that?" Hanna asks. We hear struggling and banging on the door before it opens and RedCoat pushes Aria inside. Aria gets up and goes to the door and starts banging and kicking on it as hard as she can. "Let me out! Bitch!" She yells as she continues to kick and bang on the door. "Aria?" We ask in shock. "Hey" She says and gives us a fake smile before going back to the door. "Why did RedCoat kidnap you if you're working with her?" I ask confused. "Because she's insane" Aria mumbles before walking across the RV to the windows repeating her process on the door on the windows. "Yah she's the insane one" Hanna mumbles with an eye roll. "Who is she?" Emily asked. Aria ignores her question. "Aria! Tell us who she is?" I demand. "Ugh why" Aria whines. "Because someone just kidnaped us and locked us in and RV! We kinda want to know who!" Hanna shouts. Just then the RV begins moving. "Oh crap" Aria says. "Whats happening?" Emily asked scared. "What do you think is happening, she's going to kill us" Aria says dryly. I walk over to Aria so I'm standing in front of her. "You have to tell us who she is. We can't die and never know" I said to her. She looks at me for a moment. "Cece" She says. "Cece!" Hanna shouts shocked and walks up to where I'm standing in front of Aria. "Its Cece?" Emily asked in compete shock. "I knew it" I mumbled. Aria smirks before going back to the window. "You have to tell us everything!" I state. "Why?" Aria asks not even looking at us but trying to see where we are from the window. "Because were probably all about to die! We deserve to know everything" I said. "Fine" Aria said simply before walking away from the window and to us. "Mona and Jason killed Alison. Mona blackmailed Jason into helping her with the A team after and then she asked Cece. Cece blamed us for Ali's death so she agreed. But when Cece found out Mona and Jason killed Ali she blackmailed them into letting her run things. And she created RedCoat. Mona got Toby to join but we all know he was just protecting you, then she got Spencer to join and the night I broke up with Ezra she asked me to join" Aria tells us. "Wow" Was all Hanna could say. "Why'd you join?" Emily asked hurt. "Because of Ezra" Aria says simply. "Your insane" I say. "Yeah, maybe I am, but it doesn't matter now, cause were all going to die!" Aria says.

**JASONS POV**

I saw Cece take Aria and I followed her to the fake RV that I got back when the girls didn't know Aria was A. I saw Cece drive the RV with all four of the girls inside and I knew she was going to kill them. I called Mona. "Hello?" Mona says when she answers. "Mona! Get the Hay truck and meet me where the fake RV is" I say quickly. "Um ok. I will be there in 5 minutes she said. I hang up and try calling Aria but I know Cece probably took her phone.

**ARIAS POV**

Spencer is pacing nervously and Emily and Hanna look like there about to burst out in tears. As scared as I am, I can't show it. Im A. I need to keep my cool. I then hear a phone ringing and realize its my phone. "Wow, that bitch never took my phone" I say a little shocked and then I answer with Spencer, Emily and Hanna all watching me, and listening. "Jason!" I say happily. "Where are you?" He asked.I go to look out the window. "Uh, I think were headed for that clift that off of the main road" I tell him. "Ok, me, Mona and Noel are on our way. We'll stop Cece" He tells me. "Oh thank god" I say. "See you soon" He says. "Ok, bye" I said. And then hung up. "Well?" Emily asks. "Jason and Mona are coming I said making sure not to mention Noel considering these girls already know to much. "Oh great were getting rescued by A" Spencer said. "Its better then dying" I say helpful. Spencer just gives me a look, followed by more pacing. "Oh you better hurry Jason" I mumble.

* * *

**Hey! So I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to write about Jason and Mona saving them because I think thats going to be hard to write….But I think next chapter is going to pick up after Jason and Mona saves them….Does that make sense? Anyway, sorry :( Next chapter soon though :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


	19. Hoe Down Pt3

**Well Chapter 18 is here**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! PLEASE?**

**P.S This is going to be a short chapter :(**

**P.s.s I wrote a bit of Jason and Mona saving them ;)**

* * *

**SPENCERS POV**

"Jump into the hay!" Jason shouts from inside a pick up truck filled with hay. He managed to break open the RV door and now Jason and Mona were speeding down the road next the RV wanting us to jump into the hay. "How can we trust you!" I shout to them. "Its either trust us or die!" Jason shouts back. "I can't, I'm to scared" Emily states. "Just do it" Aria said. "Yah, easy for you to say! You're jumping right into safety" Hanna says. Aria rolls her eyes. "We can do this" Hanna says. "You're right! We can do this" I said reassuring Emily. Emily takes a deep breath. "Ok" She said. Emily walks to the door. "Ok, just jump straight into the hay" Jason says. Emily takes one less breath and jumps. She lands safely into the hay. Hanna is next to step towards the door. She takes a look at the hay and before she can change her mind she jumps also landing safely inside. I look back to Aria who is looking down at the ground and avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. "You're scared. Aren't you" I say softly, "What! No!" She said a little to quickly. "You're my best friend and I know that you hate heights and roller coasters. So this is terrifying for you" I state. "No it is not! Im not afraid of anything" Aria said. I frown. "What happen to you" I say not really as a question. "I changed" She answers and walks to the door and after a deep breath she jumps. "Come on Spencer! Were getting to the end of the road!" Jason shouts as we approach the clift. "Ok, ok I'm coming!" I say. I take a look down in the hay to Aria who is once again looking down and avoiding eye contact. Then I look to Hanna and Emily who have reassuring smiles on there faces and with that, I jump. I land in the hay safely and me and Hanna and Emily are instantly hugging each other In relief. I see Hanna pull out her phone and dial 911 without anyone seeing. "What are doing!" I begin to say. "Shh, I'm turning these bitches in" She whispers as 911 is on the line. Hanna does't actually talk to them which means that the police will probably trace the call and come to us. Once were all safely in the truck. Mona parks the truck so we can get out. Aria is the first to jump out and run to Jason. "Hey, babe" He says to her as she buries her face into his neck. I glare at the couple before turning my attention back to Hanna and Emily. "Your welcome" Mona says sarcastically. We begin to hear sirens in the background. "Whats that?" Jason asks. "Oh that? Thats the sound of the police coming for you" Hanna smirks. "WHAT!" Mona shouts. "You really think we were going to let you get away with this"? Emily asks "But we saved you!" Jason states. I look to Aria who is quiet and just looks like she's about to burst into tears.

**ARIAS POV**

Im angry that my friends are turning me in. But I can't focus on that because I'm too upset. I just realized exactly what I was doing tonight. I was going to hurt my best friends. Whats wrong with me. All I care about is Ezra, and because of that I'm willing to hurt or even kill my best friends. Thats not right, I feel like I'm obsessed with Ezra right now. Thats who I wanted tonight. I didn't want to run into Jasons arms. I wanted to run into Ezras. I wanted Ezra to tell me everything is going to be ok. I can't stop thinking about Ezra. Jason and Hanna and Emily are in the middle of a huge argument and Spencer is staying out of it. Mona looks like she trying to think of a plan, but at this point I don't know if she'll think of anything. But I was wrong because Mona's face lit up and she quickly went to the ground and picked up a big sharp rock. "Mona what are you doing?" I asked. "Come here!" She says pulling me over next to her so she can whisper something to me. "Aria, if you cut yourself with this rock, then they will take you to the hospital and then you can convince them that your crazy and you'll go to _Radley_ and not jail" Mona whispers to me with a grin. "Oh my gosh thats a great idea" I say. "I know, now here, you have to cut yourself." Mona tells me handing me the rock. I take a deep breath, and bring the rock down to my skin, I slowly cut myself against the rocks sharp edge leaving a big bleeding gash. "Ow" I whine as I drop the now bloody rock. I see Spencer come over to us but my vision is already getting blurry from blood lost. "Why did you do that!" Spencer shouts. "Its all part of the plan" Mona grins. "What plan!" Spencer asks. I can see things blacking out now, I could die at this point, if the police don't take me to the hospital in time. I might die, I might go to Radley or I might go to jail. Either way, My life is ruined at this point. I made the biggest mistake of my life becoming A. Thats the last thing I think, before everything blacks out.

* * *

**IM sorry its short…but next chapter is going to be interesting….I think lol**

**So do you think Aria's going to Radley? Is she really crazy? Or is it all part of the plan?**

**Next chapter soon ;)**


	20. Unexpected Visitors

**Hey so this starts out with some pretty deep stuff…lol**

**BUT ITS VERY IMPORTANT YOU READ THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY**

**So Read, Enjoy and Review ;)**

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

So this is where she ended up. Somehow, they all ended up here didn't they? Wether it was because you were crazy or maybe just visiting, they all came here at one point or another. This place was always part of the past. But it didn't bring much attention until Mona checked in. Spencer soon followed her footsteps and now, after everything that happened it was Arias turn. It brings pain, revenge and _betrayal._ This place is a reminder of how messed up everything was. This place told everyone who stepped in that bad things have happened. This place could bring you to the past and some of lifes greatest mysterious and answers were buried deep in the past. This place would bring new visitors, new mysterious, new answers, and of course new secrets. After a trip to this place will everything be over? Will Aria move on? Or will all hell start up all over again? Will new faces be added? Will new members join? Will new targets be made? Will this be the end….or a _whole_ new beginning. The story of these peoples lives, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Mona, Noel, Jason, Ezra, Toby, Caleb and Cece, were far from over. Weather there the villain or the target they will always be involved in the same sick game. This wasn't the end. This was a NEW beginning. Aria was in Radley. Spencer was hurt. Hanna was getting her mom back. Emily was looking for love. Mona had _found_ new love. Noel was the newest member. Jason was in jail. Ezra was finding his way back to his true love. Toby was trying to help his betrayed girlfriend. Caleb possibly may just be the newest target and lastly, Cece was_ no where_ to be seen.

One Week After The Hoe-Down.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Spencer you have to get over it." Emily said to me as I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. "Yah, Spence, This is seriously not good for your health." Hanna joined in. "Guys! Its easier for you!" I complained. "No! We still had our best friend lie to us and hurt us too!" Emily said. "Yah, she sent my mom to _jail_!" Hanna said. I frowned. "I know, and I'm sorry, but Hanna your mom is coming back home and Emily started seeing a new girl Zoe. At least you guys have good things going on right now" I whine. "Spence, I know its hard. But Aria is no longer our friend, She's crazy." Emily says. "Yah, remember what the doctor said, she had a _obsession_ with Ezra which resulted in her going crazy!" Hanna tells me. "Radley is still not a safe place. And you both know that" I remind them. "Spence, relax, they fixed the window so no one can escape and she's on to many meds to do anything" Hanna reassured me. "I was able to not take my meds" I said. "Yes, but ever since they found out people were escaping there basically on top of you over there" Hanna says. I sigh. "I guess" I say. Emily gives me a sad smile. "Don't worry Spence. Aria is locked up in there, and she's getting help" She said. "What if-" I begin to say but Hanna cuts me off. "I know exactly what you're thinking! Been there done that! You are_ not_ visiting her!" She says loudly. "But guys" I say. "No! Spence, if you visit her you will regret it!" Emily tells me. "Fine, I won't visit her" I say.

**ARIAS POV**

"Aria you have a visitor" The nurse says to me. I didn't answer. I haven't been talking since I got here. I don't know if its from the medicine or this new depression I'm feeling, or maybe I just don't have anything to say. Only my Mom and Dad had visited me, briefly and separately of course. I just figured it was one of them again. I sat in the middle of the bed, staring off with my blank expression, preparing myself for another crap visit from my parents but then someone walked in that I was not expecting. Someone I didn't think I'd be seeing again. And someone who finally made me look up for the first time. In walked, Ezra Fitz. "Hey, Ar" He said sweetly taking a seat in the chair at the corner if the room. I didn't answer. I wanted to badly, I wanted to jump into his arms, and kiss him, and tell him how much I love and miss him. But for some reason, I just couldn't. "I-I feel like this is my fault. Did you really hurt your friends because of our breakup" He asks softly. Again I don't answer which makes Ezra frown. "Please Aria, I know you're in there" He said. "Aria, I love you" He whispers. "Maybe you won't answer but I know you can hear me, and you need to know, I was stupid for leaving you, I've never stopped loving you." He tells me. "Im going to keep visiting you. I will as often as I can, ok baby?" Ezra tells me before coming over to me and kissing my forehead. I want to cry, thats what I want to do. I want to scream out and tell Ezra how much I love him too. But all I do is sit here, like a rock, not moving, not talking, basically dead. Ezra into my broken eyes with a sad expression. I'll come back tomorrow he tells me before walking away and out the door. Oh, how I wish I could jump up and stop him from leaving me….again.

**CALEBS POV**

**My game is far from over. Its just starting, and your playing. -A** I read the text I had just received. I was shocked. Why would A target me? And if Aria is in Radley and Jason in jail does that mean that its Mona? Im not afraid of Mona. Mona can threaten me all she wants, but it won't work. "Hey baby" Hanna says to me as she sits down next to me at the brew. "Hey" I greeted her. "Sorry, things have been so crazy lately. But I think there finally getting back to normal" Hanna reassured me. I couldn't tell Hanna about the A text. She was finally happy. Her mom was coming home and nun of the girls have gotten an A text all week. I couldn't rip away her happiness just because of _Mona._ "Im glad" I tell her. "So listen, how about we go to Spencers lake house tomorrow?" She asks me sounding seductive. I smile. "That sounds perfect" I said.

**TOBYS POV**

"Spence, You gotta get over this" I tell Spencer softly. "She was my best friend Toby! I can't just move on and forget her" She said. "Spencer she was hurting you. She hurt me. She hurt Hanans mom" I tell her slowly. "I know. But I once hurt her too." She says. I frown. "That was different" I tell her. "Not really! I kidnaped her boyfriends son! I made her this way! Its my fault!" She sobs out. "It is_ not_ your fault!" I tell her. "Yes it is. She even made that clear" Spencer says quietly. "You have to get closure" I tell her. "What do you mean?" She asks. "You have to go visit her" I say simply. "What no! I already promised Emily and Hanna I wouldn't anyway" Spencer says a little too quickly. "So you've been thinking about it already" I smirk. "Ok, yes, but Toby, I can't" She says sounding broken. "You have to Spence, Its the only way you might be able to move on." I tell her. She looks up into my eyes. "Are you sure?" She asks. "Im positive, now come on, I'll drive you" I said to her.

**ARIAS POV**

I was extremely board. I mean, who would''t be. Just sitting here. Doing nothing. I felt _dead._ The nurse then walked into my room. "You have another visitor Aria" She tells me. I wonder if its Ezra! I can feel myself getting happier at the thought of him coming again. But I guess it could also be my parents. They haven't visited me today or yesterday so it was probably them. I wait for my visitor to walk in and Im absoulty shocked when I see Spencer walk into my room.

* * *

**I know its pretty short,,,sorry**

**So Ezra's back! You happy?**

**Next chapter soon! Review…please?**

**P.s are you excited for the summer finale tonight? Cuz I sure am lol**


	21. I Believe You

**Chapter 21 :)**

**Im not sure how many chapters I'm going to have?**

**I want to keep going for a long time with this story but I'm running out of plot twists lol**

**Well, it will keep going for a while anyway ;)**

* * *

**MONAS POV**

"Mmm…baby" I moaned into Noel's ear as he kissed my neck and sucked on my pulse point. "Shouldn't we talk about…." Noel trailed off as I pulled back to kiss him on the lips. "Yeah, I guess we should talk" I said sadly after I pulled away from his lips. Noel frowned. "But not for to long" He said sternly. I chuckled. "Of course not" I said as I got up and picked up a sealed envelope and passed it to Noel. "This is getting hard, were down 2 members and a RedCoat. We may need to bring in help" I said after Noel took the envelope from me. "I don't know, you and me, together as partners_ in crime_. Its kinda hot. And bringing someone else in will ruin it" Noel said to me as he examined the envelope. "Noel, baby, This isn't about being partners in crime. Its some real serious stuff and we need help" I sighed. "I guess your right" Noel said disappointed. "But who?" I asked the question mostly to myself. "Why can't you just break Aria out of Radley?" Noel suggested helpful. "No, Im done with Aria. She belongs in Radley. Besides she was bound to turn on us eventually. She's to much of a risk" I said simply. "Hey what do you want me to do with this again?" Noel asked me pointing to the envelope. "Just put it in Calebs locker. That should get him kicked out of school. Hanna might have got her mom back, but she's going to lose Caleb" I said smiling.

**SPENCERS POV**

"Hey Ar" I said as I sat down next to Aria on her bed. This is the third time I had visited. Toby had brought me all three times. He understood why I had to come and seeing Aria made me happy which Toby realized I needed. To be _happy_. Aria, would just sit on the bed, not moving, not talking. Almost _dead_ like. In ways, it scared me, but I knew it just had to be the medication. Usually I would tell Aria everything that was happening in life. Keep her updated. Kinda like Hanna had done for Mona. Sometimes I would talk about how sad I was about everything that has happened because it was easier to talk to someone who could only listen. Before I even had a chance to talk to Aria the nurse came into the room. "Hello, Im sorry, but Aria has another visitor" She said politely. I frowned. I suppose it was her parents. They deserve to talk to Aria before I do. "Oh ok, I will let them come in first" I tell the nurse. "Ok, I will send him in" The nurse says before leaving. "I'll come back after, ok Ar?" I say and stand to leave. As I'm walking to the door, Ezra steps in. "Ezra!" I say shocked. "Oh Spencer" He says almost disappointed. "Ezra" Aria whispers. I turn around shocked to see Aria has stopped staring off into space and is staring at Ezra and is smiling. "Hey babe" Ezra says causally. Before walking over to her and gives her a hug. A hug that she returns. "Whoa! Wait a second! She talks to you!" I ask shocked. "Well, yah, she's been talking to me ever since the second time I visited" Ezra tells me. I frown "She doesn't talk to me" I mumble sounding hurt. Aria turns her attention to me and gives an apologetic look. But doesn't say anything. Well at least she gave me something. I think to myself. "I'll leave you guys alone" I say awkwardly before leaving the room. "Did I see Ezra?" Toby asks me as he stands from the bench he was waiting on and walks over to me. "Um, yeah, He's been visiting, And she talks to him" I say hurt. "Spencer, don't be upset. She loves him. It makes sense that he got her to talk" Toby reassured me. "Yah, your right" I say. "Im going to come back later, can we leave for now" I ask. "Of course" Toby smiles and begins leading the way out.

**EZRAS POV**

"How are you?" I ask softly. "Miserable" Aria answers quietly. "You shouldn't be in here" I said to her. She looks up at me with hurt eyes almost. "Maybe I should be" She says. "No! Baby, don't think that way. Your are _not_ crazy" I reassure her. "E-Ezra" She says broken sounding. "Don't worry, I'm here" I tell her before wrapping my arms around her small fragile body. "What do I do?" She asks now crying. "Baby, You're going to get out of here soon. And everything can go back to normal" I tell her. "Nothing will ever be normal again. I lost my friends and family forever" She says with no emotion. "No you didn't! Spencer is visiting you. And so are your parents. "My parents look at me like they don't know who I am and Spencer is here for _herself._ Do get closure, from _me._" Aria said sadly. I frown. "Maybe they can forgive you" I say hopeful. "The only person that can forgive is you" She says. "I love you" I tell her "I love you too" She said before leaning up to kiss me. The kiss was slow and soft. But it was still perfect the way all kisses with your try love should be. As we kissed my hand when down to my jacket pocket where I felt the small box with the diamond ring inside. When the time was right. When Aria was out of this terrible place. When everything was finally _normal,_ again. Thats when I will ask Aria to marry me. Thats when me and my true love can be together forever.

**EMILYS POV**

"I like spending time with you" I say to Zoe, as we were walking to my house. Zoe didn't live to far and she would often walk me home. "I like spending time with you to" She says happily. "I had a lot of drama in my pasts relationships. But this feels right and…._easy_" I say slowly. Zoe smiles. "Yeah, and easy is nice" She says. "Yah, and thats exactly what I need right now, something nice" I agree. "Im glad we found each other" Zoe says. "Me too" I smile. The rest of the walk is peaceful and quiet, We walk hand in hand for a few minutes until my phone buzzes. "One second" I apologize and get my phone out of my pocket and read the text I've just received.** Aw is Emily finally happy? Be careful, happiness doesn't stick in this town. -A.**

**SPENCERS POV**

Two hours had past since I went to visit Aria. And I decided to go back now. Without Toby this time. Its not that I didn't want Toby there, its just I needed to be alone this time. So I could really think about things. "Im here to visit, Aria Montgomery" I say to the woman at the front desk. "Ok, but visiting hours are over in 15 minutes so be quick" She tells me. Only 15 minutes? I must have lost track of time when I was driving. I was driving very slowly trying to think of what to say. "Ok, thank you" I say before entering and walking to Aria's room. I open the door to see Aria has moved she's still sitting on her bed but instead of sitting with her legs cross in the centre of the bed she's sitting on the edge with legs hanging off the side of the bed. She's looking down at a picture. Probably something Ezra gave her, I'm guessing. "Hey" I ay awkwardly. She looks up at me but doesn't say anything. I sit down next to her. "Why didn't you ever talk to me?" I get straight into it. She sighs and puts the picture thats in her hand down. "Because you didn't want to talk to me" She says. I'm little shocked that she's talking but I quickly ask my next question. "Why do you think I didn't want to talk to you?" I ask trying to hide how hurt I was. She looks up at me. "Spencer….you don't want to talk to me, you just want someone to listen, because I hurt you and you're upset" She says. I frown. "Well, yes, I guess part of that is true" I admit. "Im sorry, Spence, I was stupid and I should have never betrayed you. I was angry and I got in to deep to get out" She says sounding like she's on the verge of crying. "I know." I say simply. Before hugging her. A hug that she returns just like I watched her do for Ezra. "I can't fully forgive you. But I can try" I tell her. She smiles. "Thank you" She said.

**CALEBS POV**

I walk into the school on Monday morning and I feel that something is up. A few people are staring at me. I walk to my locker and open it up and put my books in. Something is not right I think. "Caleb Rivers" Mr. Hacket says. Noel is standing next to him and thats when I know something is not right. Anything that involves Noel can't be good. "Um, Yes" I say. "Come with me" He says and begins walking away. Noel stays behind a bit. "Whats going on?" I ask him. "I had to tell the truth, sorry man" He said. Truth? Ok now I'm really confused. What the hell is going on. I step into office with Noel. "Take a seat gentleman" He says. Me and Noel both sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "Mr. Rivers, Noel as excused you of selling him drugs" Mr. Haket says. "Whoa wait! What!?" I shout shocked. "Please Mr. Rivers calm down. Mr. Kahn said you sold him Cocaine and other students have said that they have seen you receiving money from other students" He said. "Well, yeah, I fix cell phones and hack into computers and stuff. I've never sold drugs!" I defend myself. "Yes and some students do say that you fix cell phones and such. But Mr. Kahn, has told me that you tell that to the kids you deal to, as a cover story" Mr. Hacket said. "No! Its not a cover story its the truth!" I say as I turn to glare at Noel. Noel smirks before talking to Mr. Hacket, "Why don't you search is locker?" Noel asks. "Go ahead! I have nothing to hide because I'm not a drug dealer!" I say. "Very well then, I will search your locker" Mr. Hacket says as he gets up and walks back to the hall way with me and Noel behind him. "Why are you doing this!" I ask Noel quieting so Hacket wouldn't hear. "Like I said, just telling the truth" Noel smirks. I open my locker for Mr. Hacket then step back. He begins searching through for a while before pulling out an envelope. "Whats this?" He asks. "I don't know" I say confused. Mr. Hacket opens the envelope and inside it reveals little bags of cocaine. "What! Thats not mine! He must have put that in my locker!" I shout completely shocked. "Mr. Rivers please come with me, we have things to talk about" He says sounding angry before walking back to his office once again.

**HANNAS POV**

"I can't believe this!" I shout to Spencer and Emily as we walk into my house after school. "Hanna calm down, there has to prove Caleb is innocent. Emily tells me. "How!" I cry out. "We'll figure something out. I promise" Spencer reassures me. But then all three of our phones go off. "Oh, shit" I mumble while getting my phone out of my bag.** Aw, Caleb got kicked out of school? Should have thought about that before turning us in! -A** "Ugh! this isn't fair why didn't Mona go to jail or Radley or somewhere!" I say in frustration. "There was no proof of her blackmailing us and she wasn't involed with killing Wilden." Spencer mumbles. "Well, now she's going to ruin our lives!" I say. "Maybe we should confront her?" Emily says. "You think thats a good idea?" Hanna says hopeful. "Ok, wait a second, You two think its ok to go see _Mona_, But you don't want me to see Aria" Spencer says hurt. I look at her for a moment. "Oh my gosh! You've been seeing Aria!" I accuse her. "Whoa, what makes you say that" Spencer asks nervously. "Because you wouldn't have brought it up if you weren't" I tell her. "I can't believe you've been seeing Aria and not telling us" Emily says. "You didn't want me and I had to!" Spencer defends herself. "Is she talking?" I ask. "She wasn't at first but now she is" Spencer tells us. "Thats perfect, You're going to find out what Mona's up to or who's helping her through Aria" I tell Spencer. "What no! Hanna! Im finally forgiving Aria and Im not going to use her like that" Spencer says. "Wait! You're forgiving her!" Emily asks shocked. "Guys, she's really sorry" Spencer says. "That doesn't matter! She was A! Do you not get that!" I asked shocked. Spencer sighs. "I know, but she's not anymore, and I was A once too" She said. "That was different" Emily said. "I know, I know, Ok, I was doing it to protect you guys, but I still hurt Aria" Spencer tells us. "Ugh! Listen all you have to do is ask her if Mona has been visiting or anyone else" I say to Spencer. "Um, well, actually guys, Ezra has been visiting her" Spencer says slowly. "What!" I ask shocked. "Ezra has been visiting her! Are they back together!" Emily says. "I don't know, I never brought it up last time I talked to Aria" Spencer tells us. "How do you not bring something like that up!" I ask. "We obvisouly had other things to talk about" Spencer tells me. "This is unbelievable! Why weren't you telling us any of this days ago?" Emily asks. "Because I knew you guys would freak like this! Only Toby knows" Spencer said. "Ugh, please Spencer talk to her! For me, your friend that _didn't_ turn on you" I say. Spencer thinks about it for a minute. "Ok, I will ask her if she's been talking to Mona, but thats it!" Spencer says. "Thank you" I tell her.

**SPENCERS POV**

Hanna had insisted that I go to Radley right away. So here I was walking up to the front desk of Radley again. I had planed on visiting Aria again today anyway but I was bait nervous about asking her about Mona. I didn't want her to freak out or get mad at me. Hopefully her answer will be no, she won't be mad, and everything will be exactly the same. "Aria Montgomery" I say to the lady at the front desk. "She's with another visitor at the moment, But he has been here for awhile and is probably leaving soon" She tells me. "Oh ok thanks" I say. She then disappears, probably telling Aria she has another visitor. She comes back a few moments later. "Ok, go on ahead dear" She tells me" Ok" I say and walk to Arias room. Before I walk into the room I look into the small eye window to see Ezra sitting there with Aria. They look like they are in intense conversation and I feel a bit guilty for interrupting. Ezra then leans down and kisses Aria quickly before pulling away grabbing his coat and heading for the door. "Oh, hello, again Spencer" He greets me as he walks in. "Hello Mr. FItz" I awkwardly say. "See you tomorrow Aria" He says before leaving. I walk into the room and take Ezras spot on the bed next to Aria. "Hey" I say. "Hey" SHe greets back. "So listen, I kinda have to ask you something" I say slowly. "Um, Ok" Aria says quietly. "Well, first I should tell you that Caleb got kicked out of school for drug dealing but it wasn't him, A set him up" I told her. She frowned. "Are you going to ask me if I had anything to do with it, because I already told you I'm done with A" Aria says. "Yes, Yes, I know, And I believe you Ar, but Hanna and Emily might not believe you and they want to know if Mona visited you" I say slowly like if I say the wrong thing she'll freak. "No, Mona hasn't visited me" Aria sighs. "Oh really? But you guys were kinda friends, right?" I ask still being careful of what I say. "Spence, she hasn't visited I swear! Only you, Ezra and my parents have seen me" She tells me. I sigh. "Ok, I believe" I tell her. "Tell Hanna I'm sorry about Caleb" Aria says. "I will" I tell her. "They hate me don't they?" Aria asks. "They don't hate you, there just hurt" I tell Aria. I wrap my arms around her in a hug. "Thanks, for not hating me Spence" She whispers.

* * *

**Ok thats Chapter 21.**

**What do you think?**

**Review please! ;)**


	22. Author Note (im sorry)

**Hello Everyone! Im sorry you were probably hoping this was a chapter….dont worry I'm going to update soon but I just wanted you guys to know that I've been extremely sick lately and I had to go to the hospital…..but I'm feeling much better! I should be good enough to write soon….also school is starting. I actually missed my first day cuz I'm sick. I will have to get caught up in school which could also take a day or 2…but i promise I'm not giving up on this story and I will update as soon as I can ;)**


End file.
